A Human No More
by ShadowNightmare08
Summary: Alucard, the first and the most powerful vampire who walked on earth. What nobody didn't know was that he have another life, a life before he was even known as Vlad III Dracula, he was once go by the name of Harry Potter, a child who disappeared after the lies and manipulation comes to light. It is the time to face the past.
1. Chapter 1: Future Past

A/N: I hope this goes well as this is my first story I have published. I apologize in advance if my grammars in English are wrong, however, you are free to correct me, but please do not criticize me too much, just point out and help me with the things I did wrong. I also apologize if I am not very good at describing or writing the character's personalities right, so expect them to be a… _bit?_ OOC.

I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing because if I did I would already made Harry a vampire butler to some rich and emotionless but cool kid :)

 _ **Timelines:**_

Harry Potter's timeline is still the same, but I adjust the Hellsing's timeline a little bit so it would fit for the story I'm going to make.

First, Integra is not born in October 27, 1977 but rather in 1970.

Second, Integra didn't awaken Alucard in 1989 but in 1982

Third, the start of the series in Hellsing is 1992 instead of 1999

Fourth, Seras is born in 1973 instead of 1980

Other than that… nothing has change

 **A Human No More**

 **Summary:** **Alucard, the first and the most powerful vampire who walked on earth. What nobody didn't know was that he have another life, a life before he even was known as Vlad III Dracula, he was once go by the name of Harry Potter, a child who disappeared after the lies and manipulation comes to light. It may be many years has passed for the No life King but unfortunately, it is the time for the past to haunt him.**

 **Chapter One: Future Past**

A man sat on a red throne which is in a dark dungeon while twirling around the blood filled glass slowly on his hand. Red eyes behind the orange eyeglasses gleamed with amusement.

"1995" the man said suddenly out of nowhere as he leaned back on his chair "Ah…. So it is _that_ time, it's been so long and not for the first time I wonder what they are doing, after all" he couldn't help but to chuckled without a humor "their precious saviour is gone" then he sneered "pathetic wizard dogs, can't win their own war without someone being their own weapon puppet to control, it's so pathetic really that it is so depressing"

He stopped twirling his glass and look straight towards it, his reflection never reflected back to him, indicating that he is anything but a human.

"I'm sure that despite it has been years since I last saw my appearance, I know that it is still somewhat similar to my past self with a few changes but other than that it is still the same. I'm surprised that they didn't find me after _I_ disappeared, but then again… I have a habit of avoiding them successfully and everything that is connected towards them as long as I can well that and I was gone for quite a long time"

Then he took a glance at the newspaper with a _Daily Prophet_ written on it that is above the table beside him.

The tittle of the news reads: _'Harry Potter, Still Missing, Is He Dead or Alive?' by Rita Skeeter_. Which he couldn't help but to laugh darkly as he knows what the article is written about even without reading about it. Not only it is about how _Harry Potter_ disappear and was never seen again, but it is also written about how the _boy_ cowardly run in guilt because of a certain death of a _boy, or_ that he couldn't face the people after lying towards them that a certain Dark Lord has been revived, finally recognizing that what he did was wrong so he ran away in shame.

The usual. If not, then the also usual guilt trip in hopes that _Harry Potter_ may read it _wherever he is_ and come back for forgiveness or… the slandering of the _boy_ 's name by his _close friends_ and his _pseudo-family_ about how he is arrogant and dragging them into the troubles without a choice.

It may look like that it is the truth with how it is perfectly written in the article, but he knows better than that as he knows what really happened behind it.

"Humans" the man said "Sometimes they can be a monster beneath the human flesh. No wonder why there are only a few people who can defeat me as humans only can kill a monster"

Then his eyes trailed off on the tiny little corner where the date today is printed on which he couldn't help but to glower at.

July 31, 1995, the end of July, the date where everything begun, where he unknowingly meets the world full of lies and manipulations. He hates it so much just as he hates the October 31, a date where everything changes in full of pain and misery.

"I wonder… will I still be the same way I am now if my parents are still alive or that I never found out the truth surrounding in my life?" and he suddenly scoffed "Who am I kidding of course it wouldn't, if that happens then I will not send far back in the past and I will not become who am I. Everything that happens, all of those things, they will never happen, everything will drastically change…" and he trailed off as he continues to take down a memory lane until it come towards the past of the almost forgotten one… the past of the dead boy... the past of Harry Potter…

-Flashback-

Privet Drive is a suburban street in Little Whinging, which is located in the county of Surrey, near London in the southeast of England. The neighborhood consists of a number of boring, boxy houses. It is known that the Dursleys lived on this street, in Number Four.

And in the same house where the Dursleys lived, there is an extraordinary boy, a magic user that goes by the name of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived of the Wizarding World.

But despite of his famous status in that strange world, his life is nothing but full of hate and contempt, especially when he is living with his relatives, the Dursleys, who didn't want to have him into their lives believing that he is nothing but a mere freak who destroys their so called normal lives.

At the young age, Harry believes that no one wants him as the Dursleys make sure of that. He didn't know what is to be loved.

Sure, there is a strange man in red appears from time to time to help him, but other than that, the man is still nothing but a mysterious stranger to him.

So when he was introduced to the Wizarding World as he is going to the Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was happy, very pleased and tried to do his best for the sake of his new friends and every time the summer comes he couldn't wait to come back and feel the warmth and welcomed feeling that seeps through his heart even there is always trouble every time he comes to Hogwarts but he didn't care, Hogwarts is his home.

But of course… his happiness didn't last long.

It was his fourth year at Hogwarts when a Tri-Wizarding Tournament takes place and a Death Eater that goes by the name of Barty Crouch Jr. under the disguise as Alastor Moody put his name to the cup where he was chosen to participate the dangerous tournament.

Everyone in the Hogwarts turn their backs on him, including his own _best friend_ Ron believing that he cheated so that he was able to participate the tournament and as for Hermione, she is torn from believing or not believing him. She tried to hide it, but it still shows from her expressions which hurt him greatly as he knew that some part of her doubts him.

He couldn't help but to wonder if their times together didn't help to get to know each other but he just keep quiet in hopes that everything will be okay in the end despite that he feels lonely as he did so.

It didn't help when at the end of the tournament, Cedric died as Voldemort is revived once more and what the people did?

They accused him as Cedric's murderer and a liar for declaring Voldemort's revival.

At almost the end of his fourth year, he goes towards the Headmaster's office in hopes for getting an advice and assuring him for the future that is to come.

And from there, that is where everything changes. Lies and manipulations have come to light that entangled around in his whole life.

He overheard Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school and the one he looks up for having a conversation towards his two _friends_ Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

He knows that nothing is wrong about that, but what they are talking about is what hurt him the most.

"How long are we going to keep this charade up Professor Dumbledore?" he heard Ron ask "He is becoming more and more arrogant everyday and if this keeps up I don't know what to do about him!"

"Now, now Mr. Weasley patience, don't forget that you and your family are being paid to be his friends and from his vault no less" comes the grandfatherly tone of Dumbledore.

"Um… not that I'm really questioning you Professor but is it a good idea? I mean it feels like we are doing it wrong as we are just pretending to be his friend, isn't that a bit cruel?" Hermione ask nervously

"Bloody Hell! Hermione, are you still going on about that? It's been what? 3 or 4 years? We didn't do anything sort of illegal as we are just doing this for the sake of the whole Wizarding World. By being his so-called friends we can keep an eye on him without being suspicious as we are always with him. By doing this we are making sure that the arrogant and cheating git will never fall to the Dark Side and even if he is which I'm sure that it is, we will be there to stop him. The money from his vault is just a payment for the dangerous things that happened whenever we are always around him and for spending our time with him"

"Mr Weasely is right Ms. Granger. There is nothing to worry about as we are just doing this for the greater good"

"If you say so Headmaster"

"So what's the next we should do? I'm quite worried that if I continue to be friends with him, my family's name will be slandered than already it is as it will look like that the Weasley is still supporting him despite of him being an obvious murderer lying bastard."

"I'm afraid that you need to, my dear boy, but don't worry, I have already planned for that. You're family's name may be slandered, but after the war and after the preparations are finished not only your family's name will become known as one of the heroes of the Wizarding World but also one of the wealthiest family."

"What do you mean Headmaster?"

"Starting next year we will going to start feeding him with love potions to make him fall in love to your little sister, I'm sure that she will very much appreciated it after her little dreams of marrying Mr. Potter. After the war, which I'm sure that your family will be considered as one of the heroes who defended the world, he will be marrying young Ginny Weasley and after making some children with her we will just going to kill him while making it sure that it is an accident so that after he died all of his money will be passed to the Weasleys" Dumbledore explained

"That's…" Hermione's voice trailed off

"Brilliant! It's bloody brilliant! We will never be the laughing stock of the Wizarding World ever again! It's great Hermione, right!"

"I suppose…"

"Hermione?"

"Oh! Nothing Ron it's just…"

"Just what?" a groan "Hermione for the last time! We did this because we need to do it! Like Professor Dumbledore said 'All is for the Greater Good'. If you're thinking of backing down leave it! We have gone to many troubles to back down! You can't just abandon everything after we have done!"

"Oh! I'm not backing down!... Really!"

"Oh yeah! Then what's troubling you?"

"Umm… it's about how Professor Dumbledore is so sure that Harry will survive the war"

"Ah… I have already made preparations for that, actually I have since the beginning. Every troubles he faced in the Hogwarts are planned by myself to make sure that Mr. Potter will be ready for the incoming war. That and he has something that I'm sure will save him from Voldemort"

"And that is…"

"Now, now even you young children are still not ready to hear what it is but the point is that I've been molding him into a perfect weapon against Voldemort by starting with putting him in his relatives"

"Oh, I see. Well, at least the git has some use. I thought he was useless, especially with how he is always whining about his relatives, Merlin it's irritating-"

Harry stop listening after that, the message was clear. They were just using him for their own desires, everything he learned and experience from or with them are false. They cannot be trusted anymore.

Feeling betrayed and on the verge of breaking, he ran and ran through the hallway, noticing that the once warm and welcomed feeling that he always felt whenever he is in this place is replaced by a dark and devoid of feeling, slowly consuming him like a shadow of darkness.

Hogwarts, once the place of his home now the place of lies.

Until the end of the year come, he avoided everyone, even when it is the time to go back to their home or in his case, back to the place of torment. Nobody noticed his strange behavior in the past few days. Sure Neville, a weird girl named Luna, Ginny and surprisingly Malfoy did but they're different.

Neville noticed, but he didn't have any courage to come and ask what's wrong, just taking some glances towards him, though he didn't blame him, they barely even friends… well that and Neville didn't have any self –confident with how his grandmother belittled him. Despite that, it was nice to know that he cared but other than that it is still not enough.

For Luna, he immediately put her into his list of weird people the moment he meets her. He only meet her when he accidentally bumped into her when he decided to hide in the library, knowing that he will be harder to find in there especially if he use his Cloak of Invisibility that is in his pockets. In there he found out that her name is Luna but she starts to talk weirdly about strange magical creatures that he didn't even know if it exist in the first place. Suddenly she pointed out that there are some strange creatures surrounding him, but for some reason he have a feeling that she meant was that he have some problems.

Before they parted ways, Luna said something like 'Goodbye King of Bats and the Death's Master' which he couldn't help but to look at her oddly.

And Ginny, well if what he heard are to be believed which should be then the only reason she noticed is because of her obsession which didn't really help as he knows that she didn't actually cared for him, not as Harry Potter but as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

And as for Malfoy, he knows that the reason why the Slytherin noticed because he wants to fight with him only to notice that he is acting strange especially that it seems like he is trying to avoid everyone.

Other than that, nobody really noticed because how could they? They didn't care about him, he is nothing to them.

3 days have passed since he comes back to the Dursley and the betrayal is still fresh in his heart. He is now debating over himself if he should go back to Hogwarts as he sat on his bed inside of his room. He didn't find the place as magnificent as it was but a place that something gives a chill into his spine.

With a sigh, he lay down on his bed with his left arm covered his eyes, feet touching barely to the ground.

A peaceful silence paused for a long time and as usual, all things comes to an end.

With a loud multiple cracks in the air, the crashing of some things and the terrified screams of his relatives, it didn't take him too long before he realizes what happened.

Death Eaters, a group of dark wizards and witches that serves only to Voldemort himself…

And they have found him.

From there everything becomes a blur as everything happens so fast. All he just remember is the adrenaline pumping through his veins, blood pounding on his ear, wand clutch tightly on his hand never minding the consequences it may cause from the Ministry. Spells cast after spells, things being thrown around and the panic he felt as this is happening.

Sometime during the fight, he found himself outside of the house of his now dead relatives. He didn't care if the muggles saw them as he tried to fight against the Death Eater but mostly he is dodging or ducking most of their spells.

He is somewhat surprised that he manages to stand against them in such a long time, but then again with all of those years of running or dodging against the physical bullying of his cousin, Dudley, his body is used to run, dodge and to duck some things in instincts alone. In some ways, Dumbledore really molded him to be used in this type of situation which he really hates to admit it.

Unfortunately, busy in defending for himself and attacking, he didn't notice that someone sneak behind him and was hit by an unknown spell.

Not accepting that this will be the end especially with the anger inside his heart against for those who wronged him, his magic react unconsciously in a form of an accidental magic.

The last thing he saw was a flash of white and he knew no more

-Flashback Ends-

The Wizarding World thought that Harry Potter just disappeared with the Death Eaters managing to cover their attack at the Privet Drive. What nobody didn't know is that Harry Potter was sent back in the 1400's, making a place in the history as the time went by, doing something that only a few people did or how many people wished to do so.

But… in his case, it is something he is or will never proud of. It is just a reminder that what happened to him next are the products of the lies and manipulations he received even though it is not directly and unexpected.

"Oh how I thought that my life will probably be change for the better, how naïve I am back then." The man sneered at his past self "Mircea found me when I was lost and confused, bringing me to his family and making his parents to adopted me even going as far from changing my name in which I really thankful for. They truly loved me back despite of not being from their bloods and because of it, they start to teach me everything that I needed to know… including in believing God, which I did in hopes that the God may help me to keep the peace I feel at that time, my faith never wavering even when I was used as political hostage by the Turks with Radu or when I was…" he gritted his teeth as he remembered one of his worst memories, his eyes flashed brilliantly in anger while shadows seemed to extend everywhere and becoming alive, twisting in the air like tentacles.

Even with hundreds of years has passed, he still couldn't quite get over with it just like how he finds out about _their_ betrayals.

"When the Turks leader _used_ me, my faith never wavered still believing in that God, believing that perhaps it is still not enough, especially with how I was ignorant of his power and presence when I was Harry Potter" his voice is slowly rising in contained anger as he spoke.

"And that continues when the war come, I did everything what I did just to show my faith for the God. I was so desperate, impatient why the God never heeds my wish especially when my adopted family died." By now he didn't realize that he is almost shouting and when he finally did his voice lowered in a hiss

"I did what I think I could do and when I lost and was about to beheaded that's where I realize that everything is just for nothing, my life was been fated ever since I was born to live in full of pain and misery where in the end I will die with a meaningless death. The God had already abandoned me so I abandoned the God by embracing the darkness, " he is shaking in anger that he gripped the forgotten glass in his hand and shattering it into pieces, the blood falling down towards the ground.

Snapping out while blinking and reigning his anger and hatred successfully he couldn't help but to chuckle empty while running his left hand through his hair just as using his power to absorb the blood that was on the ground.

"And look what happened, I become a monster and regretting it and not only that I was defeated and become a servant to the family of the man who defeated me, I should have realized that I should be careful around the people carrying the name of Hellsing especially if my name is Dracula. That was supposed to be my first clue in the first place" This time he chuckled with a humor on it.

"But then again, who would have thought that the story was real?" then he look up to his ceiling "I never expected to live this long… never thought that I even manage to catch up the time where I-my past self lives at or the time where I should be if I didn't travel back in time" and he smiled bitterly "Who would have thought that the man in red that sometimes help me is in fact my future self which is now me. I understand now why I never got any information about him… or is it me?" he then shakes his head "It's so confusing with timelines and such" he couldn't help but huffed.

Though he finally understands what his future self once told him before he go towards Hogwarts 'Don't believe in everything you see for behind it lies a poisonous snake. A snake that will only strike when it is near you' at that time he thought that it is referring to the Slytherins but now when he experience the betrayal from the ones he expected least from, he knows that it is really referring into especially when he also said it towards his past self.

When he visited his past self like his future self did to preserve the timelines and not to cause some sort of paradox he couldn't help but to grimace with how pathetic he look back then.

And now remembering again why that happen, he couldn't help but to grip his chair tightly and snarled trying to calm down and for the first time he wondered how he never gets tired of being angry whenever July 31 or October 31 come in this past hundreds of years.

He really didn't get over with it, but then again, he give all of his heart, mind and soul to them as he trusts them too much only to be thrown back in shattered pieces like the glass pieces that is beneath his feet.

He wondered when he will move on but before he could continue to think, his master called him, which he couldn't help but to scowl at with the anger still fogging some part of his mind.

Wanting to stay in the dungeons longer, he decided to finish it as soon as possible before he accidentally kills someone.

And with that he was off.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

A/N: I'm surprised that you liked the story and I'm glad that you have. I'm doing my best to write it with the best of my ability. Thank you for your Reviews.

I repeat I do not own Hellsing and Harry Potter.

 _ **Answer for the Reviews:**_

 **For DarkLoverofAnime:** Thank you for pointing that out, I have edited it a while back and as for your questions well… I'm not sure if there will be any romantic involvement, I'm not good writing those things but if I did I may have paired Alucard to Luna or Integra. I'm still thinking about it.

 **A Human No More**

 **Summary:** **Alucard, the first and the most powerful vampire who walked on earth. What nobody didn't know was that he have another life, a life before he even was known as Vlad III Dracula, he was once go by the name of Harry Potter, a child who disappeared after the lies and manipulation comes to light. It may be many years has passed for the No life King but unfortunately, it is the time for the past to haunt him.**

 **Chapter Two: Feelings**

"Hmp! Pathetic dogs! You dare to call yourselves a Nosferatu?! Don't make me laugh, you are not even in the same level as them! You are nothing but just a poor copy!" Seras just watched from the distance as Alucard, her master mercilessly belittled the vampires that has been plaguing the town in the past few days while clutching her own weapon, Harkonnen from the trees.

"You can't even turn your body into mist, shadows or bats. You can't even summon your own familiar! Just looking at you makes me sick! Normally, I would have killed you all in your spots, not wanting to deal with you pathetic vampires but unfortunately today is your unlucky day" Alucard growled, red eyes flashed brilliantly behind his eyeglasses while grinning madly and showing his saliva coated fangs, scaring the vampires that were cornered, shaking madly with wide eyes as they did so.

"I'm not in the mood today and you are the perfect ones to take my anger on" he continued and with that the slaughtering began, blood covered everywhere as terrified and tortured screams is heard throughout the air.

Seras couldn't help but to wince when Alucard ripped one of the vampire's head from his shoulders and pulling the spine from it before turning into nothing but dust, in her opinion, it died quickly and simple, but the others were not so lucky as he decided to summon his Hellhound and let it 'play' with them. She didn't even dare to stop him, remembering what Sir Integra said to her before they were given this mission.

' _I wonder what really annoyed master to become this'_ she ducked a flying hand that passed over her head _'angry. It must be something big if he is acting like this'_ she thought before wincing again when she heard some bones cracking from the victims. She may be a vampire, but as Alucard says, she still has some humanity.

' _Well, whatever it is, it must be going on for a very long, long time now if Integra said is true'_ she heard Pip's voice in her head and she mentally agreed with him while wondering at the same time why Sir Integra send her when her master is capable of doing these things alone especially in his current condition as he looks like an unstoppable chaos and destruction, leaving nothing but bloody trails on his wake.

-Flashback—

Seras was training the new recruitments when she heard Sir Integra calling her to her office via speakers.

Without even delaying any time, she immediately runs towards the office while wondering what Sir Integra needed her for especially when her master was finally back after his 2 year absence, knowing that Alucard is capable of doing some things than she have.

But then again with what type of missions they were having sometimes, she will not be surprised when her master decided to flat out refuse 'those' missions someday and Sir Integra decided to give up because of his stubbornness and give the mission to her, doing it like what she have done before her master come back.

Ever since the London attack, it was covered up as a terrorist attack with people thinking that the Hellsing are the ones who stop it from spreading farther which in the way they did, but because of it, the people have begun to think that the organization is the best organization against some terrorist that has been plaguing the world.

Not long after that, Sir Integra has been receiving requests to deal with the terrorism and wanting to keep the truth about the London attack as a secret in the queen's orders, she accepted it and it continued for years.

Needless to say, Alucard was displeased when he found out about it as the once organization for dealing the undead become 'the world's babysitter' as he put it. Nobody can blame him, especially as he is been in the organization for too long since its foundation, watching it slowly as it become the most feared organization against the vampires only to hear that it is suddenly turned into an organization that deals with the pathetic terrorism.

And truthfully, Integra shared his feelings about it but unfortunately they didn't have anything to say in it as it is what the queen's wants.

So with that, Integra starts sending him in this type of missions if it is available when there are no vampire's attacks even though he doesn't want to. The reason of why Integra did that is because she thought that Alucard is good for the job as she didn't want to send her inexperienced soldiers and to be killed like their predecessors. She didn't want any soldiers to be killed under her command, she is supposed to be their leader, leading and protecting them just as how they are protecting her. It certainly didn't help when the current soldiers they have are inexperienced in this type of things.

That and she knew that Alucard can keep the terrorist from coming back by scaring them in his usual way, unlike Seras, who will only stop them but they keep coming back like cockroaches.

As Seras continue to think about her master, she didn't notice that she was nearing towards the office's door until she accidentally bumped herself against it.

She couldn't help but to scowl -more like pouted- at the door, ignoring Pip's laughter inside her before straightening herself up and entered, knowing that her little accident have already signalled her arrival.

As usual, she was greeted by the usual sight of Sir Integra smoking behind her paperwork-filled desk, though this time she is muttering something like 'Alucard' 'It is the time' 'like a girl' or something along those lines which she couldn't help but to look in confusion as she watched Sir Integra rubbing her forehead while looking at the calendar on her desk with her lone eye.

Noticing that she was finally there, Integra immediately regains her usual composure and said

"Good, you are finally here police girl, but before I tell you why I have called you here you better get away from that door"

"What? Why?" Seras ask in confusion, wondering what it is so important that she needed to get away from it. She wondered if someone is coming but then if that so then there is no reason to tell her like something bad will happen if she continued to stay where she at.

Integra pulled out her cigarette and let the smoke come out of her mouth

"Just do it" she said, irritated "or do you want to find yourself slamming against the door and the wall? You may have your super strength as a vampire but this time, the one who will open is stronger than you and it is the one who is not in the mood. He may even open it off its hinges"

"Huh?"

Annoyed, she is about to open her mouth only to realize that Seras didn't have any clue on what she was saying as she remembered that she didn't know the usual happenings in the Hellsing Organization whenever July 31 and October 31 come with Alucard being in here.

With how she is so loyal to her master and how they cared for each other in just a few years no matter how much Alucard denied about it, she sometimes forgot that the young vampire is still new around Alucard as she just knows about him in almost a year, not enough to know about the ancient being as even she is still learning something new about him despite knowing about him since she was 12.

"Ah yes, you don't know about it do you?" It wasn't a question but a statement "I'm going to explain it as short as possible but get away from that door first, I don't want any blood spilling in my office. I don't care if you can control the blood just get away" she ordered and immediately Seras obeyed.

"You see whenever July 31 or October 31 come, Alucard, for some reason hates those dates as far as I remembered about him. Walter" Integra ignored Seras as she winced, remembering the now death butler that betrayed them years ago "even said to me that he is like that since he was serving under my father. I don't know the reason why he hates those but I have a feeling that something happened a long time ago on those dates, but whatever it is, it is a sore subject for him. I tried to find out what is it when I was 16 years old but" she stopped as she remembered what happened, it serves her a reminder that Alucard is still a monster to be feared with despite of being bound to her family.

"But it didn't go well" she continued "I didn't notice that he is just suppressing his annoyance whenever those two dates come… and you know how Alucard terrifying can he be when he is angry, right?" A nod "Then imagine him suppressing and bottling those anger inside of him and when I pushed him into telling me what is his problem, he lashed out not caring at the pain that was inflicted by the seals on his hands" she said and Seras look at her with wide eyes, already imagining on how much destruction did her master do.

Her master can destroy things when he is amused but angry? She didn't want to see it with her own eyes. Seriously, not good for her health, she has enough of seeing her master terminating the SWAT team in Rio de Janeiro despite that it was necessary.

"Did he-" Seras was cut off when Integra said 'no' knowing what she was about to ask.

"He didn't try to kill me or hurt me, he just destroyed the room we were in the most terrifying fashion just to vent his anger off" she decided to leave the part where Alucard even going as far as to summon his favorite familiar, Baskerville "but the point is that he is determined to remain it secret to the point of ignoring the seals." Then she leaned back in her seat while putting and pulling out her cigarette.

"After that it becomes a rule to the Hellsing Organization to not disturb and leave Alucard alone whenever July 31 or October 31 come or they can help it, avoid him at all cost. Unfortunately they treat him like a ticking bomb that they become paranoid and stressful in a whole day whenever it happen." Integra sighed as she remembered how her soldiers become jumpy whenever there is a single movement in the shadows or just seeing a flash of red, not that she can blame them with how Alucard taking a great pleasure for giving them a heart attack, some of them even fainting to a coma because of the trauma but she couldn't help but to be disappointed especially when they are supposed to be the soldiers of the organization that deals with the unnatural things that no people can, the best of all the best.

Shaking her head, she continued "The only way that they could relax is when I will send Alucard into some mission of eradicating some vampires as he have something to take his anger on rather than the mansion or tormenting people. As you know by now, vampires appear and causing trouble in random, so there are some times that there are missions like that in July 31 and as for October 31, the vampires always appeared on that day thinking that it is a perfect day to appear so it was no problem." This time Integra smirked, the first expression she have on her face since she started to talk.

One would think that one of Alucard's favorite day is October 31 with how it is the Halloween's Eve. A perfect day for a monster like him but then again, it is just what the people thought and he is not that predictable.

Those vampires that thinking that day is a perfect day to attack are fools as they just painted themselves 'Target on Sights' for being obvious, it didn't help that Alucard is out for blood. She didn't even give a pinch of pity, since they are idiots.

"Today is July 31 and fortunately I have a mission for eradicating the vampires, what I want you is to accompany Alucard in destroying those vampires. I will tell the details of the mission once Alucard is here and knowing him, he is taking his time to walk down the hallways to reign his anger while scaring our soldiers in the process" she finished explaining, her smirk have already left on her face, returning to its emotionless and stern one.

Seras paled rather quickly and manage to squeak out some words while wondering how Sir Integra can explain all of this like there is nothing wrong about it, but then again, knowing about her it probably is as she is used to this kind of things.

"W-what? You want me to accompany master when he is in _that_ mood?" Did she want to kill her?

But before Integra could explain that she is being send with him so that she could keep him away from some trouble as he is always leaving behind a messy work in those days the door opened with a loud bang, cracks appeared on the wall where it crashed. The upper hinge of the door fall down towards the ground.

And entered Alucard without his trademark eyeglasses and his hat, showing his brilliant red eyes with anger barely suppressing beneath it for the world to see. His hair danced in front of him in a non-existent wind with a scowl on his face.

Behind him, shadows seems to stretch out and twisted as if they are alive, in the far hallway you could see some soldiers panting, some others are unconscious or some are almost pissing themselves off in fear.

Seras watch this with wide eyes and wondered again how can she didn't know about this behavior from her master when she is still new in the vampire business, but then she remembered that she is on a simple mission in July 31 and her master have already disappeared in October 31. She almost wished that she remained ignorant about this thing which Pip agreed inside of her.

Integra on the other hand, ignored all these things and look to Alucard straight on without any fear.

"What is it master" his voice come out with a hissed.

Pulling a folder from her desk as she stands up and giving to him she said "It's a mission to a small town, not far from London. There are some vampires causing trouble in there" Seras saw her master's eyes flashed in glee as he smirked and couldn't help but to give some pity for the vampires they will going to kill "but not only that, there are some strange happenings in there as some people died in a strange death. It is unknown of how it happened but I am sure that it is connected to those vampires as it only happened when they appeared. You will be accompanied by Seras in this mission. Your mission objectives are simple: Search and destroy! Kill those vampires in every way you could think of and investigate the strange death of some people in there!" Integra ordered

With a smirk, he purred "With pleasure my master" before looking to Seras "Come on police girl! We don't have any time, I want to finish this as soon as possible!" he barked.

With a startled jumped she squeaked "Y-Yes Master" and followed him immediately

-Flashback End—

Seras couldn't help but to sigh as her master starts absorbing their blood after he finished with them, but blinked in surprise when he stiffened and growled.

"What?! So _they_ decided to form an alliance with _them_?!" her master said before looking at the ground in disgust, standing up as he did so "So they are one of them, I should have realized that there is something different about this vampires!" Then he tried to spit the blood he consumed while wiping his mouth with his sleeves "Disgusting inbreeded dogs! I'm surprised that they decided to come out after all these years, it's been a hundreds of years since I saw and taste their disgusting bloods!"

Worried and confused on what he was saying, Seras called out "Master?" but she was ignored.

"Though that explains the strange death in here" he muttered "they are using _that_ spell!" red eyes flashed in anger "Good for nothing vampires, just doing some senseless killing for fun!" he spat and walking away quickly "Police girl! We are going to split up, search some vampires around here and kill them!" he ordered.

"Huh? But I thought that these are the only vampires around here Master, I mean, more than 5 vampires around this small village? Isn't that unusual? There is nothing they could gain in here."

"Well you thought it wrong police girl, this time it is different now hurry up and hunt them. If you find someone wearing black cloaks with a skull mask on their face don't hesitate to kill them too, they are working with them."

"Yes master!"

* * *

Somewhere in the edge of the small town, there is a small house build in there but no living inhabitants are living in the house, not because no humans wants to but because the moment they enter the house, they will be immediately feasted by the undead vampires who are living in there.

At this time, they have remained ignorant of what happen to their fellow bloodsuckers as they were having fun, having no knowledge that the No-Life King is approaching their den.

One of the vampires cackled as he pointed a wand towards 'something' that is on the ground. With a quick incantation, blood comes out immediately and three vampires eagerly lapped the blood that was quickly spreading on the ground.

A howl was heard and a whine under the sucking noises.

"Ah… this is the best blood I ever drink" One of them moaned "and from the one who willingly walk to us!"

"Willingly?" another one snorted, twirling his own tongue on his blood-coated fingers "Didn't ya hear what Caesar said? He has been spying on us and since there are no Death Munchers has an ability like that, except the bald-shorty one who I'm pretty sure that he doesn't bark but squeaked, it is obvious that he comes from the Flaming Chickens"

"Shut up" slurped "be quiet and more drinking!" another one said

A vampire that was sitting on the corner couldn't help but to look in disgust over them "Seriously? You are drinking like that rather than biting that man?" he asks. "You're wasting a good blood!"

Then a girl that is sitting on the said vampire sniffed pompously "Yeah, and not only that, you look like a dog with lapping up like that as well as missing a good opportunity in turning him into a ghoul and let him show to the Order to see what their reaction is" she added.

A vampire that is laying lazily on the couch laughed "Now that is the sight to see! Oh, I could already imagine what their reactions are after seeing their former comrade attacking them!"

"Oh shut up! We're just playing with him! We will make him one of them, but not… yet" the first vampire who spoke earlier grinned, showing his blood-filled fangs making their victim to shivered

Meanwhile a lone vampire that is sitting on the table didn't share any of his comrade's feelings as his mind is thinking about something else.

"Are you sure that we should allied ourselves with the Dark Lord?" he couldn't help but to ask with a frown on his face.

The vampire that the girl is sitting on raised an eyebrow at that "Are you questioning the Elders' decision? Be careful, it just sounded that you are against it and you know what happens that are against their decisions"

"It's not like that" the vampire that is on the table said calmly "I'm just wondering what they are thinking. The Death Eater's objective is to kill everything that they considered not pure and we" he gestures themselves "are not exactly pure" he said

The girl scowled "Oh thanks, remind us that we become a creature without any choice! I've become a disgrace in our family because of it and disown no less!"

The vampire on the couch look at her "You still going on about that? It's been what 124 years since you become one of us and you are not getting over with it?" then he just brushed off the girl's angry face and a 'shut up' from her as he continued "But in any case he's right. We can't exactly can trust them, they can turn against us in any notice and it certainly didn't help when our weakness is been known all over the world to use it against us. We didn't have anything that can help us against them, only the vampires who still have their wands with them can help them to defend themselves and the high-level vampires who are completely immune to the wizards and witches' magic and they are only a few of them" he explained before glaring enviously at the only wand-user of their group.

The said vampire shrugged and smirked "It's not my fault that the lot of you decided that it is useless when you have your vampirism powers"

"I didn't" the girl muttered with a sullen mood "Mine was destroyed in a fight"

As they continued their conversation, the vampire who called the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix as the Death Munchers and the Flaming Chickens noticed something, stopping him from poking the victims wound.

"Hey, where's Caesar and the others? Didn't they say that they were just going out for a hunt? It's been a while since they have left earlier, they should come back already" he said

The vampire who the first one said shut up to the other vampires earlier spoke dismissingly, still busy on lapping up the blood in which there is a little of it are left, but with the wand user vampire letting their victim to drink a blood replenishing potion forcefully, the wounds they inflicted continued to bleed.

"They must be having fun and didn't notice the time. Who knows, maybe they are on the way" A knock was heard "See?"

The vampire on the table blinked and stand up before going to open the door but once he did, they were surprised when several gunshots are heard and the said vampire is been turned into an ash.

"W-what?!" the girl screech scrambling away from where she is in. Did they see it right? A vampire was killed by a…

"Is that a muggle weapon?!" the vampire on the couch said in surprise, landing on the ground quickly as he rolled over before standing up just as the ones on the floor did it too.

"How can a muggle weapon can defeat a vampire?!" the vampire who was sitting on earlier snarled, putting the girl behind him.

"Simple. The silver cross of Lancaster Cathedral was melted down to create this 13mm explosive rounds" The attacker said who turns out to be Alucard, grinning and showing his fang filled mouth, indicating at the same time that he is like them "Nothing I ever shoot with it back up ever again"

"W-What?" the vampire stuttered in surprise, clearly not expecting an answer.

To the vampires' point of view, their attacker seems to take this as an opportunity to demonstrate what he just said by using his weapon and shoot 3 of them and killed in a short time.

"No!" the girl yelled when the vampire infront of her turn into an ash "You bastard! I bloody kill you!" and attacked without even thinking.

"Wait!" the wand user vampire tried to stop her but it is already too late, the girl is shoot down mercilessly, the attacker not even sparing her a glance when she finally turned into an ash.

Fear filled the vampire's body and on instinct he immediately cast the first spell that comes to his mind.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

The sickly green spell fly towards Alucard's head only to move his head to the side, letting the spell the fly harmlessly towards the wall which destroyed in some several pieces.

"Oh" Alucard's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, seeing the wand that is infront of him "A wizard-vampire still using a wand? How unusual" he said then growled "As much as it amuse me when you tried to attack me, it only makes me sick especially when you use that spell and seeing a wand" and as if he prove his point, he shoots the vampire's wand arm, letting the said wand to fly a few meters away from them.

Gasping in pain and panic as so much blood of his fall towards the ground while wondering how it didn't heal quickly like it should, he tried to disapparate only to find out he can't. Feeling something above him, he risk a glance above and gasped.

Above him is a shadow filled ceiling with hundreds of red eyes unblinking at him. It continues to stretch slowly to the walls and finally to the ground.

' _W-what is that?!'_ he thought in shock and fear, stumbling as he did so. Never in his life did he see something like this… dark and creepy.

"That keeps you from escaping, you dogs like to escape by disapparating. Can't even fight the things you fear at you cowards, all of you are the same" the man sneered as he pointed his gun at him.

"W-wait! Why are you doing this?! Aren't you like us? Why are you killing your own kind?" the vampire asks but froze when he heard Alucard laugh, a laugh that is unusual and seems to be darker than the laughs he ever heard.

A laugh of a madman and a monster…

" **Just like you?!"** suddenly the voice seems to turn into deep and dark with a little echo in it **"Don't drag me in the likes of you. I am a TRUE Nosferatu! You're kinds are not even in the same level as me! Can you obtain souls from the blood itself? Can you summon your familiars? Can you control the shadows? CAN YOU EVEN DO THE THINGS THAT A TRUE NOSFERATU CAN DO?!"** he… no it roared

"J-just who are you?!"

"Me? I'm just the Hellsing's trash man and I deal with the trash like you" and with that the gun is pulled and shoot the vampire straight to its head, ending its undead life just like the ones who are killed first.

Finally satisfied and his anger finally settled, Alucard is about to leave to find Seras and perhaps help her if she is still not finish with the order he just give when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Turning, he is surprised when he saw a bleeding dog on the ground with a giant cut -no doubt with a use of a spell- on its side, bleeding but slower, its breathings are shallow.

Confused of why those vampires just drink its blood -which seems to be with some blood on the floor seems to be licked off- as he knows that despite what the other people might think, animal's blood can't really satisfy their hunger as if anything it only makes them hungrier.

As he neared the unconscious dog, his question was answered when the smell of blood hit his nose. In all of his years of living, he knows the difference of humans and animals so he knows what is what once he smell what they are.

And in front of him in not an ordinary dog but a human…

A human that can transform into a dog, a black dog to be precise…

As the conclusion reach his mind and having an eidetic memory which is one of the abilities of the vampires have, it didn't take too long to find out who is it.

Immediately and not thinking about it, he kneels next to the dog and muttered "Sirius" under his breath in shock, his godfather that he didn't spend any time with to learn more about each other because he is on the run despite of sending letters to one another is here and dying in blood lost.

He raises his left hand while wondering what he should do when he froze, remembering that he didn't know if Sirius is with Dumbledore, he didn't know why, but somewhere in his undead heart there is a tiny part of hope, a hope that perhaps his godfather didn't also betrayed him.

Growling at the strange yet familiar feeling, he pulled his left white gloves off and dipped his finger into the blood before licking it off to gather some information.

As he absorbed it, he has an unreadable expression on his face, but once he was finished he snarled in anger.

"That meddlesome. Old. FOOL!" he emphasize each word "How dare he try to send Sirius in here in hopes to kill him off!" then he look down to his godfather but when he looks like he is about to rant he suddenly stop and growled as he remembered the reason of why Sirius come in here and with how condition he was in, he isn't surprise that Dumbledore manage to manipulate Sirius easily.

Snatching the wand that is on the floor and using his newly absorbed memories about in healing spells that Sirius seems to have after he-his past self disappeared, he cured Sirius quickly and efficiently before using his Omnipresence to appear quickly in his dungeon and put Sirius above his coffin.

After making sure that his godfather's condition is okay, he immediately come back to where he come from but this time outside of the house but when he is about to take a step, he suddenly stops and gritted his teeth.

' _Just how desperate are you to find me that you forgot to take care of yourself?'_ he thought as he replayed Sirius memories inside of his head about how he tried to find him at day and night _'You really cared for me, huh Sirius?'_ and for the first time he feel like a child fearing what will his reaction will he have if he finds out about what he is now.

About him being a monster, a creature that embraces the night.

' _The Harry he knows is no more, died when he abandoned the God and in his place is a monster that will forever walk on Earth…'_

Then he closes his eyes and give a shaky sigh, who would have a thought that his godfather alone can re-surface his human emotions that he once thought died a long time ago.

"Master!" he suddenly heard Seras calling him from the distance.

But then again, he should have realized that those feelings were not long gone, just buried underneath to protect himself from being… hurt again.

" _Demons do not cry"_ he suddenly remembers Anderson's words.

' _Yes, Demons do not cry… that's why I become a monster because I was tired… tired of being hurt again and again, tired of crying and feel helplessness in everything. That is one of the reasons why I become one'_

"Master!"

' _Hidden very deep inside of me are the feelings that are long buried, but it doesn't mean that it isn't waiting to show up from time to time'_

Opening his eyes and without turning around, he said "Why so loud police girl, I could hear you perfectly fine"

"S-Sorry Master"

Looking at the corner of his eyes, he let himself to finally look fondly at Seras who is sheepishly scratching the back of her head. Just a few years ago, she is just a fledging who denies to drink some blood, but now… she is turning into a fine Draculina while still retaining some of her humanity, doing the very thing he can't do. He is proud to have been her sire.

"Did you finish what I ordered you to do?" he asks after regaining his usual self.

"Yes! I killed every single one of them but I didn't see anyone who is wearing with black cloak and a skull mask"

He grinned before looking up at the full moon night sky.

"I see, good job police girl" he said while mentally chuckling at her obvious happiness.

* * *

Somewhere in the Wizarding World…

3 black robed figures kneeled in front of the man and kiss the end of the man's robes.

"Arise" the man ordered and immediately the 3 obeyed "Report"

"My Lord, the vampires that we were tasked to watched for where annihilated without any difficulty of what it seems to be of another vampire" one of them said

The man hissed "A Vampire? Just one? There is a traitor in their own kind?"

The 3 look at each other nervously, sensing their lord's displeasure.

"We don't know my lord but it seems like it is not the usual wizard-vampire we are used to but a muggle-vampire since she was seen armed with a muggle weapon but at the same time she is not"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters my lord is that her left arm seems to be made of shadows and has demonstrated the ability to control it and demonstrate another ability that surpasses even farther than the normal muggle-vampires or the low and medium level wizard-vampires. You could say my lord that she is in the same level of the infamous 5 high level wizard-vampires."

"That strong and she is a she you say?"

"Yes my lord"

"Did she give any clue if she is a part of the old fool's Order"

"Not that we know of"

"I see… I'm assigning you three to find out more about her. I'm refusing to believe it that she is part of the muggle-vampires so search in the Wizarding World. She must be using a muggle weapon because she just wants too and if you indeed gather some information about her which you three should be, tell it to me immediately. I'm not about to let her fall into that Order's hands against me if they find out about it, we must recruit her at any cost. Understand?"

"Yes My Lord"


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Found Him

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter if it looks like a jumbled sentences that are just thrown together. I am just writing the stories now, so once I faced my computer my mind is already imagining different kinds of scenarios for the story that I can't decide which one I should type. I just finished the last chapter in the middle of the night literally so I was tired and sleepy. Sure, it is my fault that I didn't sleep once I feel like that, but I'm nearing at the end of the story at that time that I continue to go on just to update immediately. I'm so sorry for my grammar mistakes.

Thank you **Vangran** for pointing out some of my mistakes in here. I just edited a while back. Thank you again.

I do not own Hellsing and Harry Potter.

 **A Human No More**

 **Summary:** **Alucard, the first and the most powerful vampire who walked on earth. What nobody didn't know was that he have another life, a life before he even was known as Vlad III Dracula, he was once go by the name of Harry Potter, a child who disappeared after the lies and manipulation comes to light. It may be many years has passed for the No life King but unfortunately, it is the time for the past to haunt him.**

 **Chapter Three: Finally Found Him**

Integra frowned as she thought back yesterday's night discussion with Alucard. Apparently, the last night's mission is connected to a hidden community of people who call themselves Wizards and Witches.

A group of people who uses magic spells and wands…

And no, she isn't actually surprise about this.

Because unlike some people and even the now crumbling Iscariot Organization, she is not actually oblivious to this community because in some way or another her family has some connection to it even it is only one.

One of her ancestors, Abraham Van Hellsing, the very same man who defeated the great Dracula was a wizard, which answer to the question of how did he forcibly bind the said vampire to serve the Hellsing line. He used an almost forgotten ritual art in which existence is next to none to this present day.

She only knows about this when she was reading some books from her past predecessors to know more about Alucard when she accidentally stumbled to this little bit of information. It turns out that only him from their family line is the only one who got the ability to use magic and even then he rarely use them for some reasons unknown.

But other than that, she knows next to nothing about this Wizarding World except for the fact that there is also a hidden group of vampires within but because they remain peacefully silent from whatever they were hiding, the Hellsing decided to leave them alone.

Well, that and because whatever happens _in_ the Wizarding World is not in their jurisdiction as they have their own group of people to deal with some things like that.

And now the very same kind of vampires are causing some troubles in this past few weeks because they apparently allied themselves to this so-called 'Dark Lord' -in which a tittle seems to be more fitting to Alucard than to whoever this person is in her opinion- to aid him in a war or so Alucard said from what he gathered from their bloods.

She didn't know what could have changed the usual isolated vampires of the Wizarding World to participate in the things like that and frankly she didn't care, but what she give a damn care is what the people of that world are doing who are supposed to deal this kind of things as it is their own problems.

One would think that with them wielding magic can do their job quickly and efficiently, but it looks like this is not the case. They had just let those vampires roam outside of their world and killed some normal people and the vampires would have continued if nobody got a wind of this and immediately reported to her.

Anyways, despite all of this she really couldn't do much about those vampires even she wants to because it is her duty to deal with them immediately. All she could do is just to wait and let them to terrorize her world before dealing them off for it is now in their jurisdiction.

If only the queen knows about that world's existence and been working with whatever government they have then perhaps they might have a control about it.

Or… the magic users will give them a permission to do their job in their community which seems to be unlikely because base with how they conceal themselves from the people like her then it means that they don't want to do anything about the people who are non-magical.

She couldn't blame them because there are some people who will be afraid and will try to kill them for something they couldn't understand. Even she would treat them with caution since they have a power to harm others effortlessly.

She just hoped that their war within the Wizarding World will be finished immediately and do not spread outside of it because if that happens, she will not hesitate to give Alucard to destroy them and give more reason for the people to think about them as the organization against terrorism once the attack was covered once again.

She pulled her cigarette and puffed "When Alucard is here, things happen" she said in annoyance. At times like this that she sometimes missed Walter who will going to serve her a tea to calm her down. Too bad, he betrayed them and Alucard absolutely didn't show any mercy towards him.

"Why do I have a feeling that sooner or later we will going to be drag in this mess?" Integra ask to herself, although she couldn't say that she is fully displeased with it, in fact, she would think that it will be a great opportunity to deal those vampires off.

' _Though I could just order Alucard to come to the Wizarding World and finish the treat as soon as possible'_ she thought but she refrains herself because she didn't want for them to use their magic and pinpoint their exact location just because they stick their noses in where it didn't belong. She didn't know what they will going to do if she have done that as she didn't know what the extent of their abilities they have.

' _ **Well, you really could my master. Just give me your orders and I shall do it immediately and if they do something, I shall finish them off… with your orders of course'**_ came the voice of her servant inside her head.

Immediately, her cigarette snaps in half as she yelled back ' _How many times did I tell you to get out of my head Alucard?!'_

The dark laughter that is echoing in the back of her mind is the only answer she got.

Well, it was nice to know that the vampire is back to normal.

* * *

Sirius didn't know what did he do to serve this kind of things in his life, but he is sure that it didn't include where he abandoned his family because of their ideals.

It all started when Peter betrayed his best friend's family and sold them to Voldemort, costing James' and his wife Lily's life in the process and leaving his godson, Harry alone to his vile relatives as he was accused that he is the one who betrayed the Potter's and was sent to the Azkaban in 12 years without any trial.

And when he finally escaped from the prison and cleaned his name in the eyes of his godson, he realizes that he can't live or take care of Harry as he is just a criminal that is on the run in the eyes of the Wizarding World.

And it only rub into his face that he is not a good godfather to his godson when Harry disappeared suddenly because of the Death Eaters attacked his house, the so called _blood wards_ that were supposed to protect him didn't do anything good.

Oh yes, he and the Order of the Phoenix knows the truth about it, when they decided to investigate about why would Harry used his magic repeatedly when he knows that it was forbidden to use it outside the school and when the Ministry have already sent several letters to warn about his usage only for them to come back unopened.

When they arrive, they immediately noticed the heavy scented magic that only appeared if there was a fight happened around the area. Bill also noticed that there was a muggle repelling ward around the place a few hours ago and the other members entered the suspiciously ruined house only to find the bodies of the Dursleys.

But there is no Harry to be found. In the amidst of these, his pet owl Hedwig is seen inside of her cage, flapping her wings wildly and not caring that her cage is horizontally across the ground after it fall from whatever place she was in, feathers scattered everywhere.

It didn't take too long before they realize that the Death Eaters attacked the place, but before they could investigate further to gather on some information about what happened to Harry, they immediately disapparate away when they realize that the Aurors were coming but not before Sirius picking Hedwig up and following after them, towards the newly named headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of his family.

Once he arrived, he is about to panic about what happened to his godson when only because of the arrival of Severus where they find out that Harry wasn't killed or captured by the Death Eaters as the ones who attacked the Privet Drive reported to Voldemort that the boy disappeared in a flash of white which Dumbledore presumed that it must be some sort of accidental magic in a form of a different kind of apparition which seems to be a likely explanation of it.

The only problem is that they didn't know where the boy's whereabouts is which made Sirius and his friend Remus to be worried for as they wondered what kind of condition Harry is in and as they think about it, more and more scenarios entered their minds and none of them were pleasant and even if there is, there are only few of them to be noticed.

And so, all the members of the Order of The Phoenix start to research in the Black Library for some useful spells or rituals to find Harry but they never dared to find some of this in the Dark Section because, like where it was put and what name was suggested, it is dark and evil, going against on what they are or so they believed and said.

Sirius on the other hand didn't care as he was tempted to find and use some things in there just to find his godson as long as it is simple and didn't require like killing sacrifices or the things like that, just a blood sacrifice is enough but because of the constant watch of Molly to those who dared to touch the books in the Dark Section, he never really got a chance and it certainly didn't help when one day they decided to destroy everything that is related to dark much to his house elf's displeasure.

3 weeks have passed and they still didn't have any improvement in finding Harry even with the children trying to help when they find out about what happened once Dumbledore suggested to live with them for protection.

Then one day, Sirius couldn't get any sleep, which is not unusual as he actually didn't get sleep ever since his godson gone missing, his worries and his nightmares of James and Lily accusing him of being a horrible godfather keeps him awake.

He didn't know what he looks like now as he is so busy to look over the mirror, but with how some people winced whenever they caught the sight of him, he must look pretty terrible to the point where Remus starts hovering behind his back in worry and tried to make him to take a rest with an obvious fail.

Anyways, this night is one of his sleepless nights, it is in a middle of the night when he decided to go to the library in hopes to find the right spell or ritual even he have scanned the library or what was left of it several times now to the point of memorizing some of them and because he needs to pass the living room just to get to the library, he is surprised to see Dumbledore sitting on the couch in the living room with Ron and Hermione sitting in front of him.

At first he is about to shrug it off, thinking that the two children can't sleep too because of Harry's disappearance and Dumbledore is just with them to assure them that the Order are doing their best as they can to find their friend.

He is about to make them aware of his presence but stopped when he heard about what they are really talking about that left him with a mixed feeling of betrayal.

He heard about how their plans were ruined because of Harry disappearing, about how the useless git leave them cowardly. They said so many things that only added to the feeling that is slowly building in his chest and as it continues, they unknowingly revealed their plans, their colors and the ones who are involved with them to him.

Anger builds in his chest as it started to fog his mind.

'How dare they?! How dare they do that?! How dare they do that especially after 'we' trusted them! They are the reason in the first place why Harry's life is worse and then they have a gall to tell that he is useless! That he is nothing but a mere weapon to be used and thrown aside if he is no use of them anymore! They are worse than Voldemort himself, especially Dumbledore! So much for the 'Leader of Light'. I'll kill them! ' he seethed.

And suddenly…

"All of the troubles I did just to keep Sirius in the Azkaban are for nothing. I didn't expect him to be able to escape the Azkaban prison but thankfully Peter escape from them, preventing him for taking care of Harry away from his relatives. It is really necessary to keep the boy in his relative's home to keep him submissive and do anything for the greater good" he heard Dumbledore said "But alas, his relatives are dead so the only way to kee-"

All logic thoughts and restraints were thrown out of the window. He is about to march towards them and kill them with his own hands, not caring all the consequences he will face if he did it when somebody suddenly drag him back with a hand on his mouth to stop him from making noise.

He is about to struggle when a familiar voice shushed him making him to stop in shock. In his frozen state, whoever it is easily drag him towards his own room and once it was locked and sound proof with magic, he finally saw the face of the one who stopped him from killing and becoming a real criminal that the Wizarding World thought him as.

"What do you think you were doing" Remus hissed at him "Are you thinking what will happen if you reveal yourself to them that you overheard their conversation? They will going to oblivate you or worse… kill you just to keep you silent before you could even lay a finger on them!"

Sirius couldn't help but to stare in shock "Remus?" he asks disbelievingly then his previous anger is coming back in full force.

Grabbing his friend's collar, he yelled "Why the hell did you stop me?! Didn't you hear what they are talking about?! Don't deny it Remus! You hear it right?! So tell me why you stopped me!"

"To stop you from making a mistake!" Remus yelled back, trying to bring back Sirius from his angry state, wrenching Sirius grip off him as he did so "Do you think Lily and James will like it if you killed somebody else?!"

"No, they wouldn't" Sirius growled "But I'm sure that they will agree with me in trying to kill Dumbledore for putting their son in that state of life! Heck, they would even join me if they are still alive!"

Knowing that he is right as he know that the two are very protective of their own son when they are still alive, he tried a different tactic to stop Sirius for being a true criminal with no hope of cleaning his own name when he saw Hedwig, flapping her wings wildly in the cage in the corner of his eyes.

"Then what about Harry?!" Remus asks suddenly "Do you think he wants to see his own godfather killing somebody else?!"

That made Sirius to hesitate "H-he will understand" he said not very sure about it.

Remus shake his head "No, he won't" and he is sure about it "and even he finds out the truth about his _so-called friends_ and Dumbledore, their betrayals is not enough for him to see them dead in the hands of the people he cared about. It will take something big before that happens"

Slumping in defeat, Sirius sighed and sit down on his bed "I-It's just that I'm so angry, I-I mean we trusted them and then this is what they are going to do to us? Harry is just a kid and they…" he trailed off as he gritted his teeth.

Remus sighed and also sit down next to him "Look, I understand what you are feeling I really am" his amber eyes flashed gold before returning back to normal "but I can't let my anger get the better of me because I am afraid that the cub may see me as a different person, a person that I hate so much, a monster and a killer."

Sirius stayed silent as he processed the words in his head. Remus is right, even he had a reason to be angry it shouldn't make him to do a brash action that will no doubt will change their relationship. He could even hear what his pup will be saying if he actually kill them.

" _Wha- Why Sirius? Why have you done it? I thought you better than that!"_ Harry's voice is heard, filled with a horrified tone _"Even if you have a reason, why you killed them? You shouldn't have done it! I hate and I am very angry at them, sure, but I don't want to see them dead especially in the hands of yours!... I can't believe you!"_

Well, that would be if Harry knows the truth of his reason of why he did that but if not…

Sirius hides his face behind his palm.

It will be worse especially with no one can tell Harry why and even if someone did, he will not believe them. He will forever a murderer in the eyes of his godson who will continue to live in the lies that he was fed upon by Dumbledore.

As he thought about it, he just noticed something.

"Why are you even awake in the first place Remus?" he asks, looking at the werewolf

Remus just scratch the back of his head "Can't sleep" he said simply

"Can't sleep? Why?" then Sirius's eyes widened in realization and winced "Oh… Another full moon again huh?"

"Yeah"

"So do you need me to accompany you again?"

"No Sirius, you are not even in the condition to 'play'" Remus used air quotations to emphasize the word that the Marauders used to call whenever they turn into an animagus to keep his werewolf self have a company "with Moony! You look like about to fall over! Speaking of that" he stand up and push Sirius to his bed who tried to protest against it "It's late at night and you need to get some sleep."

"But Moony" Sirius whined "You know that I can't sleep! I keep having nightmares!"

"Well it's your fault Padfoot! I told you to drink some dreamless potion!"

"No way! It will be made by Snivelus! Who knows what he have put in there!"

"Sirius" Remus said, exasperated as they continue to have a little brawl on the top of the bed with Sirius trying to get away and with him trying to get him to sleep "If this continues! You're going to get sick! I'm surprised that you haven't already"

In the end, Remus failed again and before they knew it, it was morning already and with having a less sleep, they decided to avoid everyone especially the ones who they knew that are working for Dumbledore so that they can't snap at them and accidentally slip out on what they know.

And it continued for days. Nobody find it odd as they are used for not always seeing those two around as they are always researching in the Black Library to find Harry's whereabouts. Unfortunately for the two Marauders, they have to keep appearances in the meetings to avoid suspicions especially from Dumbledore, the only upside of it is that they know about the recent news for the incoming war.

Apparently the wizard-vampires allied themselves to Voldemort and with how did the Dark Lord gained their alliance is unknown.

Finding Harry become more important than ever as they noticed that Dumbledore seems to be more determined to find the son of their best friend because of it.

True to Remus words, Sirius finally got sick as he continues to have a sleeping problems especially with how he skip to eat foods several times now so Remus bedridden him but because the said dog animagi is stubborn, he always stand up and go towards the library even he clumsily did so with crashing and tripping every now and then causing Sirius's mother's portrait to wake up and starts screeching.

Molly, fed up to all of this that was happening in the past 3 days tried to stop Sirius like everyone did but failed once he tried to go to the library again, screeching too as she did so.

Sirius not taking any kindly at that especially when he remembers that she is one of _them_ opened his mouth to yell back when…

Remus come and drag him back to the bed like he always did.

"How many times did I tell you to stay put!" Remus said with a worried look as he noticed that Sirius's condition is not getting any better. "You're going to die at this rate!"

"Harry needs me" Sirius just moaned while swatting Remus's hand off from his forehead which is burning crazily.

"Yes I know, but what will happen if you are dead because of it? What do you think will Harry feel?" was Remus question

The next day, Remus is not around for it will be a full moon tonight so he was away since in the morning and with no one tried to stop him, Sirius is in the library in the whole day and the nightfall come but because of his sickness he can't read properly with his vision seems to swim around but he continue to try.

But also because of his sickness, he didn't notice that there are only a few people today in his house which is one of the reason why nobody tried to stop him since in the morning but if he did, he would have noticed that something is wrong.

Suddenly he heard some whisperings somewhere around the library as his ears twitched at the sound of it.

Curiosity got the better of him and transform himself into a dog to pinpoint the exact location of it better and to avoid detection.

To his surprise, when he rounded the corner of one of the bookshelves, he saw Dumbledore talking to someone who seems to be hidden from his view by another bookshelf.

"So Harry" This caught Sirius full attention and tried to listen more "was found in that town? Are you sure of it"a pause "I see so he is in there" this made Sirius to frowned because with the way Dumbledore paused and continue it looks like that whoever he is talking too just talk but even with his enhance senses he didn't hear someone talked except for Dumbledore.

' _Must be a side effect of my sickness to my animagi form'_ Sirius thought _'Now that I think about it I never tried to turn into one when I was sick so this is the first time'_

Frowning at the decrease of his senses in his dog form because he is sick, he continue to eavesdropped, barely catching the name of the town.

He just stop himself from barking out joy when he finally found out Harry's whereabouts even he just got it from Dumbledore but he didn't care, he finally found him but when he is about to leave and tried to get to his godson before Dumbledore can, his blood run cold when he heard what Dumbledore just said.

"What?! Harry is in the clutches of the muggle-vampires?!"

Not thinking twice, he immediately run outside of his house and apparated immediately to the London, running to the said town in hopes to see his godson while mentally hoping that Harry is safe and sound while he is still in his dog form but if he just stay a minute and look back towards Dumbledore, he would see the smug smile on the old man's face as he look towards with twinkling eyes to the place he was in and if he just found a good place to see who Dumbledore was talking too, he would see that there is no one standing in there.

When Sirius finally reach his destination, not knowing that it was a trap in the first place to dispose him off once and for all. He just watch from the distance when he obviously encountered a group of vampires and followed them on what he thought as their hideout.

He didn't notice that he is not actually being inconspicuous as he thought in his sickness induced state so he accidentally alerted one of the vampires who in turned alerted the rest but didn't make any move about it until they reach their hideout.

' _Hang in there Harry'_ He thought and run towards it but stop and ran back to hide behind a tree when he found out that the group of vampires he followed didn't entered the house, just standing in there.

' _What are they doing?'_ he thought suspiciously _'Are they waiting for someone?'_ as he tried to think very hard, he finally noticed what he was missing the whole time.

' _One, two, three, four!'_ his eyes widened _'Where is the other on-'_ but he didn't get any chance to finish his thoughts as an unexpected kick sends him flying towards the group of vampires. A yelp escaped from his mouth.

' _Damn! I was careless!'_ he cussed himself as he tried to stand up but stumbled when his vision swim around.

"A dog?" One of the vampires said, incredulously "It's just a dog the whole time?"

Another one scoffed "Are ya an idiot? Caesar wouldn't warn us if it is just a dog. In all of us, Caesar is one of the middle level wizard-vampire for he have a superior 'third's eye'."

Sirius widened his eyes at that.

A wizard-vampire, not a muggle-vampire like Dumbledore _thought_ …

But something inside of him seems to think otherwise, could it be that?

He growled and snarled when a conclusion reach his mind. It was obvious that these vampires didn't tried to hide the fact that they are a magic-user vampires and it is impossible for Dumbledore's calibre to miss this tiny little fact. Heck, even not someone who is not from his calibre will notice it too.

Dumbledore just send him into a trap. Harry is never here in the first place!

' _So he finally decided to take care of me?'_ Sirius gritted his teeth _'Bastard! He took the opportunity when he know I can't take care of myself!'_

"Hey! Are you sure it is not actually just a dog? I mean did you just see how did it act? It's an animal!"

"Are you doubting me?" the one who they call as Caesar ask with a challenging tone in his voice "I've been living longer than you to know the difference of an animal to a human, this is obviously an animagi"

"You mean the ones who can turn into an animal?"

"Duh! What else could it be? You're really an idiot"

"Wha- Hey! Don't call me that! Do you want a fight?!"

"Please, you wouldn't even last a second in a fight against me"

"You two stop fighting!"

"Shut up! /Shut the hell up!"

"Just leave them alone and let them be"

Suddenly the door of the house slammed open and a girl come out, dragging a man with his left hand

"YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE VOICES ARE HEARD TOWARDS THE KITCHEN ROOM!" she shouted and when the vampires stilled, Sirius took this an opportunity to get away knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance but before he could somebody shouted.

"STUPEFY!" and he fall like a puppet with his strings cut.

' _Great'_ Sirius groaned _'a wand-user!'_

"Did you just stun an animal?" the girl ask to another vampire who just come out from the house with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear what they just said? Caesar said that it's an animagus" the wand-user vampire said

"And spying on us" Caesar added

"Eh really?" another vampire come out and look at the dog "If that's so can we eat him?" and with that Sirius struggled in his paralysis state.

Caesar just look at him and shrugged "Sure, we guys are going to hunt anyway so you can keep it"

The vampire grinned "Thanks Caesar! You're the best!" then he look at the wand user "Can ya levitate the dog up?"

"Fine" and Sirius was levitated up inside the house and once the house's door was closed, everything in there becomes blurry as his pain and terror mixed with his sick condition. He feels like he had blocked himself from the outside world but at the same time aware of what they are doing.

He didn't know what happen, at first the wand-user used a cutting curse repeatedly on his side making some vampires to lap out his flowing blood that is on the ground. It hurts so much but thankful that at least they didn't bite him and turn him into a ghoul.

Then they start talking but he didn't know what it is about as he feels lightheaded in blood lost, there is so much blood that was flowing out of him. He is slipping on and off from consciousness, he didn't even noticed that a liquid was forcibly put on into his mouth until he taste its horrible flavour but didn't have any energy to spit it out.

The feeling of being lightheaded seems to grow and because of that, he couldn't take anymore that he couldn't even make a single coherent thought but before he lost his consciousness he heard a loud bang and let the darkness consume him.

When he woke up, he was expecting himself to be in the afterlife and see James and Lily who will either welcomed him with an opened arms or beat him up for being a horrible godfather to their son and perhaps both of them but what he didn't expect is that he found himself in a dark place, a dungeon to be exact.

That and he is laying above a cold and a dark metal coffin. Checking it out he noticed that there is a small cross above it and beneath are some words engraved on it.

Reading, it said;

 _The Birds of Hermes is my name_

Then beneath the sentence is this;

 _Eating my own wings to keep me tame._

Despite of finding himself in a creepy place and somehow still alive and strangely healed even though his sickness stayed, he couldn't help but to whistled mentally with how mysterious it was. He just wondered who is in the coffin.

Who is in the coffin…

Leaping immediately off from the said coffin, he almost stumbled when his vision swim again but regain his footings quickly as he watch it warily, wondering if someone who is inside is a vampire.

He slowly approach it and knock the side before leaping back immediately, tense and ready to run but when nothing happen, he tried again only to come out with the same results.

Sighing in relief that it is actually just a normal coffin with whatever that is inside, he turned around and decided to wander around while wondering where he is.

He only stop when he saw a few meters away from him is what looks like a red throne and someone was sitting on it.

He approached it slowly but once he is fully infront of it he noticed that it was a man in red who is sleeping with his legs crossed to each other, his right elbow resting on the top of his armchair and with his right cheek resting on its right knuckle. His black hair just seems to move in a non-existent wind infront of his face.

Sirius couldn't help but to look at the man in awe because while the said man was sleeping, he still manage to exude a great presence he couldn't explain and it certainly didn't help that he looks like an aristocrat even though he is pale in colour.

But froze and gagged silently when the man's smell finally hit his nose and oh god, it smells of blood, death and time, oh so much of them. How can he only noticed this now?

And suddenly the great presence he feel was suddenly added by a terrifying and dangerous one.

His eyes burned with tears as it overrides his senses, his animal instinct wants to run, run away as he can and as soon as possible but something in him also wants to stay, wants to reach out and understand the man at the same time

A whine escape from his mouth as he hunched wondering what is happening to him and when a familiar smell albeit barely hit his nose and somehow in his panic and terrified induced state of mind manage to registered it he finally understand why he was feeling like that and yet…

He couldn't believe it. He _refuse_ to believe it but he _can't_.

' _I-It can't be! N-No! W-Why would-… b-but he's so different! H-he is a man!_ _A grown up man b-but the smell! It's in there! I would recognize if he didn't own it b-but it did! It's really coming from him j-just hidden behind the smell of those terrible things!'_ he thought frantically but stopped when the man suddenly growled and stirred.

"So noisy" the man said in a dark and cold voice but once he opened his eyes, Sirius's heart drop at the sight of it as it revealed a brilliant bloody red coloured eyes. It didn't help when he spoke just earlier showed his fangs.

Wanting to know the truth, he slowly transform back to his human form infront of the shock look of the man's face and saw it turn into a wince then into a worried frown before he obviously tried to regain his composure under his critical eyes.

But he didn't let him "Harry is that you?" he croaked

The widening of the man's eyes and a hint of panic said everything without even the use of words.

"Oh Prongslet" he whispered and took a step forward in almost like a hypnotic state, putting his hand on the ma- no his godson's cheek while ignoring his flinch under his touch as he did so "What happened to you?" he ask

 _Harry is a vampire_. Those words echoed to his head but for some reason he found out that it didn't matter to him, the only thing that matter is how his godson turned into one, bearing a curse just like Remus had. Another failure to keep Harry safe as his godfather it seems.

"S-Sirius" Harry muttered while avoiding to look at his eyes "You look pathetic" then winced, obviously not meaning to say it.

Sirius just shrugged it off as he laugh tiredly, tears falling down on his cheeks "I don't care, I've finally found you" he said and struggled to stay awake, his condition can't handle the emotional pain he is having today anymore. His body finally reach its limit and lost his consciousness again.


	4. Chapter 4: Foreboding Feeling

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have many things to do that I don't have the time to create the next chapter. I'm really sorry, but thank you for your reviews.

I do not own Hellsing or Harry Potter.

 **A Human No More**

 **Summary:** **Alucard, the first and the most powerful vampire who walked on earth. What nobody didn't know was that he have another life, a life before he even was known as Vlad III Dracula, he was once go by the name of Harry Potter, a child who disappeared after the lies and manipulation comes to light. It may be many years has passed for the No life King but unfortunately, it is the time for the past to haunt him.**

 **Chapter Four: Foreboding Feeling**

Contrary of what the others were thinking about, Alucard didn't outright hate the last days of July and October after the 'incident', he was just… upset and not content at the fact that Dumbledore and the others got away from it and tried to do his best to forget, especially when he became Vlad III Dracula, resigned that it was out of his reach and can't do anything about it. This continued even when he was turned into the first vampire in existence.

But of course, vampire equals to longevity, not immortality as there is no such a thing.

Having a long life means that there are so many _years_ to pass by, have a time in the world to see the rise and fall of many civilizations. Destruction and chaos that the humans have caused.

As the time pass, as the time where he was supposed to be come closer and closer even though it was few centuries apart before it began, he couldn't help but to start thinking about how he have the power to pay everyone who have wronged him in the past and comes his dark desire.

He wants to get his revenge as he can't just let them get away so freely after what they have done.

Unfortunately, as much as he developed cruelty and his likeness in shedding people's blood, especially with impaling people using pointed things after his time with the Turks, it doesn't mean that he wants to see the end of the world or worse, the destruction of time.

As much as he wants to kill Dumbledore and his _merry gang_ immediately, he knows that he can't do it as it would cause a dangerous paradox that could even affect his entire existence, and that he didn't know if there are some poor people who really cared about him but have been manipulated by the old fool to do his biddings.

Despite of him being a vampire, there is still some humanity left in him. He still cared for those people who may have a genuine feeling towards him as they are his first people who he cared for when he was Harry. There is still a slimmer of hope beneath his undead heart that not all the people he put his trust into betrayed him too. He didn't want to kill them in a fit of rage and put another regret on his shoulders to bear.

It is unfair… that he can't even lay a finger on them because of the consequences that he will face if he did it. There would be a great disaster that everyone would perhaps be affected by it.

Time is such a fickle thing, especially when it is disturbed into a great degree.

And as the years come by, he starts to get agitated to the point where it's gotten worse when the people he knows that have some connection to Dumbledore in one way or another was finally birthed to the world.

It was even worse when Dumbledore himself finally came out from his mother's womb in 1881 and he can't do anything about it.

Ever since then, whenever July and October 31st come, his mood becoming worse and worse than the previous year as he knows that those people are just somewhere in the Wizarding World, doing their things without a care in the world which infuriated him to no end.

It is one of the reasons why he hates it, not only it is his miserable days but it also serves as a reminder that the old fool and his people are out there somewhere and he can't show them what he wants them to feel, to feel what he was feeling when he was Harry, full of helplessness and despair. He wants them to feel it before they die.

It is really unfair. Why do they have such a good time in the world in their childhood days considering what they will turn into and do in their future, tormenting his past self in the process just because of their greedy desires.

Knowing that bottling those irritations as the time pass -which is turning into a dangerous rage and hatred because of the unfairness of it while blaming the God in the process- is dangerous, especially when his restraint over it can be slip at any time if he ever see those people even it is by their hair. He decided to avoid anything that connects about them as much as possible, stopping his rare visits in the Wizarding World to keep an eye and know more about those wizard-vampires in the process.

Though he didn't need to do more about it as a few years later, Abraham comes and bound him, not having any freedom to go outside of the Hellsing mansion, remaining inside and only comes out when his master orders him to and need to do something.

Even that so, his anger remained, still unhappy about the fact that he need to leave them alone and let them to manipulate people, especially his past self in a watching distance, not interfering anything even he wants to.

He didn't know when can do his revenge _or_ if he can even do it as he waited somewhat impatiently but then…

Earlier, while on a mission, he comes across the wizard-vampires for the first time ever since he become the Hellsing's servant and in the process, he saved his godfather, Sirius from them.

After taking a taste of his godfather's blood, it somewhat puts him into another bout of anger when he received Sirius's memories of what happened to him, but in the end it also pleased him when it include the information of the people who are willingly with Dumbledore.

That's why he _was_ back to normal today that he even have the time to annoy his master when he heard what Integra was thinking about, though he is also encouraging her to do it as he realizes that he is no longer bound to the time anymore as his past self is finally in the past and now he have the list of people who he can torment without any worry of hurting those who didn't deserve it.

But despite of being in the good mood, he was dead tired after an emotional day as the dawn was approaching. Tired and not having any mental strength, he let his mind barriers go down, making it vulnerable to the thoughts of the people around him which is entering his mind every now and then.

Thankfully, they are quite a distance away from where he is that their thoughts are nothing but a soft whisper at the back of his mind.

He fell asleep on his throne as his coffin is occupied by his godfather, dreaming the deaths of many people when it happen…

He was awaken by the loud and rapid thoughts of his godfather in the middle of the day and he was taken off guard when Sirius transforms in front of him, not even letting him compose himself so that his expression is for the world to see.

Sirius even knows that he was Harry despite he decided that he will remain it secret until he decided to tell him to keep him ignorant to what he turn into for the time being, to let him keep the bittersweet memories of what he once was.

Even though it is all of a sudden that he didn't even have the time to start his plan, he can't say that he wasn't… _touched_ by it as Sirius recognize him, especially when he heard his thoughts that he didn't care that he become a vampire but at the fact of how did he turn into one.

But still…

He is displeased. His good mood from earlier was ruined.

It didn't do anything about those facts earlier, but at the fact that when Sirius transform, he saw something he didn't want to see on his godfather.

His appearance is worse than his previous appearance when he was still a newly escaped prisoner.

His hair was tangled and messy, his body was so thin like a wind will just knock him over, he has a gaunt and sunken face, waxy skin, black bags beneath his eyes and his clothes looks like it was never changed in the past few weeks which it is.

And his eyes...

He didn't really like what he saw, so full of pain, hopelessness and in the verge of breaking. Much worse than what he saw in his eyes once, where Sirius have the look that he have seen worse in his life, but at the same time, at least there is still some hope, happiness and mischievousness in it.

It certainly didn't help when Sirius walks towards him and he could see his eyes even more that he couldn't help but to flinch and look away as Sirius put his hand on his cheek.

And he wouldn't deny it, but…

The look in his eyes, disgusted him as it is contradicting to what he thought to the human beings that he respected…

Not only that they endure the old age and death, but they also have the will to fight despite that the odds were against them.

And he could say that he considers Sirius is one of them or rather Sirius from his memories as the one who is in front of him were broken down in the verge of insanity.

He didn't like it, he wants to see his old godfather, the one who continued to fight no matter what. He looks pathetic right now that he couldn't help but to say it out loud before wincing once he did it, almost regretting it immediately.

When Sirius falls over, he caught him immediately and shaking his head before growling when he knows without a doubt that it is Dumbledore's fault over again. Like it always did.

Pushing the lid off from his coffin, he put his godfather in it and couldn't help but to frown when he notice how light he was when he was being carried. Walking back to his throne not even bothering to put back his lid, he makes a mental note to look around the mansion for clothes and foods for Sirius to use while making sure that no one will notice anything.

Rubbing his face with his left palm, he sighed as he leaned back, thinking back towards his past and what happened earlier.

Growling, he thought.

' _So many years have passed… the past continues to haunt me'_ then his eyes glowed between his fingers _'I'm tired of it. No more…'_ he remembers watching his past self in the distance _'I will not stand back anymore, I will show them what they have done to me'_ his mind wandered back to his godfather _'what they have done to the people I considered that is mine'_ then he gives a feral grin _'There are no more paradoxes to worry about, I think it is the time for Dracula to step into that world once again and turn that world upside down. It's time to enter the game and make my move, I'm going to show them what I've got'_

His dark laughter echoed throughout the dungeon.

' _I will going to make them squeal like the pigs they are'_

* * *

Somewhere in the Wizarding World…

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the dark hallway, the torches on the walls are the only ones serve as the source of light before the said footsteps stopped in front of giant and dark metal doors.

The man who is the source of footsteps have a black hair that is tied in a low ponytail that reach his mid-back, bangs framing his face, red eyes glint in the darkness, he is wearing brown combat boots that reach his knee, black leather pants and black double breasted trench coat.

He raises his left hand with a frown on his face, but when he is about to knock, he suddenly stops, his knuckle just a few centimeters away from the metal door. Putting down, he tilted his body to the side and look at the very far corner where the shadows seems to be denser than the rest.

"Come out, I know that you're in there" the man said, still frowning.

"Waah~ as Lu has expected for one of the 5 high-level wizard-vampires, Nabu to detect Lu's presence" then from the shadow step out a child that looks like an 8 year old.

The child has a black shaggy hair, red eyes and a small green tattoo star on the side of his left eye. He is wearing a white straight jacket that is large for his frame, sleeves touches the ground and the edge of his jacket pooled around him.

"Looks like Lu have a long way to go before Lu could _completely fool you_ don't you think?" the child said in a cheerful fashion, waving his left arm around which made his very long sleeve to flap around too in his movements.

"Lu" the now named Nabu said flatly "What are you doing in here?" he asks, straight to the point.

Lu cocked his head to the side "Mou~ Lu's hiding from Alex, he's being mean again!" he pouted "what are _you_ doing here" he asks back. "You know that it is in lockdown right?"

Nabu look at him with a sharp look "lockdown? Since when?"

"Oh~ you don't know?" Lu asks with a close eye smile as he rocked himself back and forth "They are been in lockdown ever since they decided to agree to the alliance to Voldemort, Lu thinks that you're in Egypt at that time when it happen." Then he tilted his head to the side "Lu didn't know why they did that, but because of it most of their job has been passed down to the high-levels where they should maintain the alliance and the order in the wizard-vampires" he said

"The Elders did that?" Nabu asks in disbelief, he couldn't imagine the Elders doing something like that on a whim and now that he thinks about it, everything sounds suspicious literally. "Did no one ask what their reasons behind it?"

Lu shrugged "Lu didn't know~ but Lu thinks that no one did, after all this is the Elders were talking about, questioned them and it will be considered as a treason you know~" then he added "but then again, their decision in this past centuries are logical so no one was doing that" and he smiled again "wonder what changed this time?" he said cheerfully

"Yes" Nabu muttered "I wonder what changed" before frowning once again as he turns back to the door. He decided to ignore the term lockdown as he is determined to get some answer when it was obvious that he wouldn't get any useful from Lu when the said child spoke up again.

"Mou~ is Nabu ignoring _the_ _Elders' orders_? Naughty, naughty. Lu knows that you are _the most powerful_ of the high-levels, but even the high-levels _didn't have any power to disobey the Elder as they are in the highest position in the wizard-vampires community._ Do you seriously want to _disobey_ their order, Nabu hm~?"

Nabu stop at that, feeling the familiar feeling and look down to Lu.

"Lu" he said slowly "Just wh-" but he was cutted off when a familiar shout was heard throughout the hallway.

"LLLLUUUU! YYYOOOUUU BBBAAASSSTTTAAARRRDDD!"

Lu widened his eyes a little and give a close eye smile "Whoops!" and hide behind Nabu in a single second. Not for the first time Nabu wondered how Lu can manage to run and to walk with his oversized clothes without tripping himself over it.

A snarling man runs down with an angry look on his face. He has a red hair and red eyes blazing in anger, he is wearing black shoes, black ripped pants with two green lines running down on each side, multiple silver belts on his waist, a long sleeve silver jacket with a high collar and a green shirt.

Skidding into a stop, Alex was surprised to see Nabu is standing in there with his usual frowning on his face.

"Nabu!" he said in surprise "Why are you here?"

Nabu just flicked his eyes to the side indicating the door behind him.

Alex just frowned "You too, huh?" then he take a step forward "I'm surprise that you decided to question them about it when it is in a lockdown" he said dryly.

"I didn't know" Nabu said simply "Lu just informed me about it earlier"

Hearing the name and remembering what he is supposed to do, Alex snarled and pointed his finger to Lu, who is _waving_ at him with his close eye smile.

"You! How dare you turn all my clothes into pink dresses!" he shouted angrily

Nabu didn't even react as he was used in this.

Lu stuck his tongue out and pull one of his eyelids down "Well, you're being mean to Lu so Lu decided for a payback by asking someone to do it. Who is it? Lu will never tell to you~"

"AS IF I GIVE A GODDAMN CARE ABOUT THAT! IF IT IS YOUR FUCKIN' PLAN THEN IT IS YOUR FAULT, YOU BRAT!"

"Oooh~ spoken like an old man"

Alex spluttered "O-OLD! I'M NOT OLD! I'M JUST 356 YEARS OLD!"

"That's even worse~ You're ancient~"

"WE'RE TALKING IN VAMPIRE TERMS NOT THE WIZARDING ONES, YOU IDIOT!"

"Then you're still old~"

"OH YEAH?! THEN HOW ABOUT YOU!"

Lu blinked "Eh?" then he give a close eye smile "Secret~"

"GRRR! SECRET MY ASS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BITE YOUR NECK AND-"

"Ayayaya~ Alex is a pedophile… an old man pedophile" Lu interrupted

"HOW DID I BECOME A PEDOPHILE?!"

"Mou~ you didn't even deny it~"

Alex turn into an interesting shade of red, almost the same shade of his hair but before he could do anything, Nabu decided to interrupt.

"Alex" he said "I need to speak something to you"

Immediately, Alex composes himself, but not before scowling at Lu's direction and agreed "Sure, what is it?"

"Alone" Nabu suddenly added, making Lu to pout

"Oh come on! Your secrets are safe with Lu~"

Alex scoffed, but didn't say anything as Nabu shake his head "Lu" he started but Lu raises his hands to interrupt him

"Fine, Fine. Lu will let you two alone" then he starts to walk away, the edge and the sleeve of his straight jacket trailing behind him.

Alex twitched when the childish vampire passed him.

When he was a good distance away from them, Lu suddenly stop and turn around with an innocent smile making Alex to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh~ just make sure _not to do something so naughty_ okay?" Lu said "Many girls out there will faint if they find out that _something happen_ between you two~" and with that, he uses his vampire speed and he was off, leaving a spluttering Alex and unemotional Nabu.

"T-That brat" Alex growled.

"Don't mind it" Nabu said "Let's go somewhere else, away from prying ears"

"What do you want to talk about anyway?"

Silence.

"I think something is happening around here, it has been… for years"

* * *

Somewhere else…

"Soon… the world shall see… the true meaning of hell and no one can stop me. Come my dear, let's dance, tonight is such a beautiful night so don't let it waste"

"… Y-Yes Master"

A sigh "… You're hopeless"

"…"

"Hm… I wonder if this vampire…" the voice trailed off and then there was silence.

A few minutes later, a picture of a blonde girl fly throughout the air and a laughter was heard

* * *

 **Blag!**

"Yowch!" Seras rubbed her forehead after being awakened so suddenly and accidentally slammed her head on the lid of her coffin.

With a teary eye, she pushed the lid of her coffin off and sat up.

She couldn't help but to scowl before shivering when she remembered of having a bad dream earlier, the reason of why she was awakened.

There was nothing in it but darkness when out of nowhere there was a dark laughter that echoed everywhere, almost similar to her master which is enough to put it in her list of bad dreams especially when the laughter is similar when her master is having fun in killing his targets.

At first she thought that it was her master's doing but dismissed it. Her master may be cruel but not _that_ cruel. That, and it was still daytime where her master is sleeping.

With a sigh, she lay back down on her coffin, pulling the lid with her but once she did, she couldn't help but to shiver once more. She has a bad feeling about it.

' _It's just a dream'_ she tried to convince herself _'It's nothing, just a bad dream'_


	5. Chapter 5: Denial and Acceptance

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, waiting for me to update again. I just experienced my first writer's block in these past months and then added to the fact that I'm very busy to my studies. It will take a long time to update this story again but it doesn't mean that it is abandoned. I'm really sorry though thank you for your reviews. I really appreciated it, it keeps my spirits up. Sorry for my grammar in advance.

I was wondering, would you like for me to create one-shots concerning about this story so that while you wait for the main story you can read those? It will be featured the small things that were mentioned on this story.

 _ **Answer to the Reviews:**_

 **To those who wants to shipped Alucard/Harry into somebody else:** Remember what I typed in Chapter 2? About that I am still thinking if there will be any romantic story in here? Well I decided that there will be one but to the question of who I will pair with Alucard will be remained a secret though don't expect that it will turn out into a great romantic story or something like that because:

First of all, this is my first story meaning that this is my first time I wrote one which also means that this will be the first time I create a love story between two people

Second, I don't have any experience in relationships and also, I don't even read any kinds of love stories to get some inspiration or a clue on how to write the romantic stuff in this story

And Lastly, there is no romance in the genre of this fanfiction which means that this story will not focus too much on the romance between Alucard towards the mysterious girl.

I hope that you continue to read it despite all of this. Thank you.

 **A Human No More**

 **Summary:** **Alucard, the first and the most powerful vampire who walked on earth. What nobody didn't know was that he have another life, a life before he even was known as Vlad III Dracula, he was once go by the name of Harry Potter, a child who disappeared after the lies and manipulation comes to light. It may be many years has passed for the No life King but unfortunately, it is the time for the past to haunt him.**

 **Chapter Five: Denial and Acceptance**

 _He didn't know where he is, he didn't even know why he is running but as Sirius run through a misty forest which is devoid of any life all he could think is that he needed to run away…_

 _But from what? To what?_

 _The questions remain unanswered as he continues to push his body to the limits. Lungs start to twist and burn in his chest, legs start to ache, clothes start to be ripped apart because of the branches he passed by, cuts and wounds start to appear one by one on his body and yet he didn't stop._

 _He just… can't!_

 _And for some unknown reason, he suddenly opened his mouth and shout._

" _HARRY!"_

 _And then he tripped… and fall from the edge of a cliff, towards nothingness. Around him suddenly seems to crack like a glass and from these cracks, blood starts to come out, quickly filling the ground beneath him until it looks like a sea of blood._

 _But he didn't notice all of this as his eyes suddenly widened when he saw something or rather someone, standing in the middle of the bloody sea, slowly sinking as they reach out towards him. Only their upper half is only visible as they stretch their left arm._

 _"HARRY!" Sirius shouted again as he stretched his arms in front of him as if he is trying to reach the outstretched arm of his godson from many distances away._

 _"Sirius…" Harry whispered, green eyes begging to have someone save him. A few droplets of blood on his round eyeglasses and also on his face._

" _HARRY WAIT! I'M COMING FROM YOU!" And suddenly a big splash appeared behind harry as if something come out beneath the bloody sea and indeed there is…_

 _A shadowed figure suddenly gripped Harry's neck and immediately Harry's outstretched arm gripped the figure's hand that is around his neck as he gasped at the lack of air._

 _The shadowed figure's red malicious eyes and Sirius's black terror filled eyes locked for a moment before the figure grinned showing his fang filled teeth._

" _No…" Sirius whispered realizing what will happen "No, No, No, No, No, NO! NOT HARRY! NOT HIM!" he shouted._

 _And before his eyes, the figure open his mouth wide before adjusting Harry's neck in such way and sinking his tainted fangs on it._

 _A Painful scream echoed throughout the air…_

" _NO-"_

"HARRY!" and Sirius waked up immediately, clutching his chest as he gasps for air.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream" he muttered, trying to assure himself as he wiped the cold sweat that formed above his forehead. He tried to regain his normal breathing pattern as he rubbed his face on his hands.

' _Bloody Hell'_ Sirius cussed _'why did I dream of that? And where did that imagination comes from?'_ he thought before looking up only to blink at the unfamiliar dark place…

Or is it?

His eyes widened when he finally remembered what happened and…

Oh dear Merlin, his pup, his little pup, he finally found him but… but as a vampire. His godson was turned into a vampire.

' _Damn it! One after another! Why this is happening?! What have we done wrong?!'_ Sirius thought angrily at the misfortunes that come to them. He just wished that all of this are dreams and when he wakes up everything is fine but he knows that it isn't, life is just cruel as that.

' _Harry, I need to find Harry'_ he thought worriedly to assure himself that his godson is still around and also alright after what happen to him, Remus is sure as hell it isn't ever since he was turned into a werewolf. Guilt crept up inside him as he got out from the coffin he is in and couldn't help but to blame himself thinking that all of this will not happen if he just become the godfather he is supposed to be to his godson, if he just didn't let his revenge consume him then perhaps-

"What done is done Sirius so stop thinking about it, you look pathetic." a dark voice said behind him and he immediately turn around only to see the tall form of the red vampire looking down at him, red eyes glowing brighter under the darkness of the place they were in.

The said vampire grinned, revealing his fang filled teeth which Sirius couldn't help but to stare at it "Good evening, my dear godfather" The No Life King purred with amusement.

"H-Harry" Sirius stuttered.

* * *

The red clad vampire look down at his godfather with amusement as Sirius stare at him with surprise, wariness, and awe. Though as he continue to look at the person he once considered _perhaps_ the closest person as his father in the past, he couldn't help but to think of what will happen now that somebody, even from his past, knows who he once was.

He wondered what will happen now.

… or what will Sirius reaction to him now.

"H-Harry" Sirius stuttered his past name and Alucard couldn't help but take a few flashbacks that surround with the name. A name that was almost forgotten and buried with the memories he liked to forget.

"Harry huh" he mused. He still can't believe that he once go by that so _ordinary_ name "It's been such a long time since somebody called me that, I almost forgotten about it but then again more than 500 years will do that" There. There's no point of hiding the truth, it will come out sooner or later. It's better to face it than denying the inevitable, he would know, he experienced and see it a couple of times.

Unsurprisingly, Sirius look shocked and confused "W-What? 500 years? What are you talking about?" He asked in disbelieve "You've just gone missing a few weeks ago Harry."

"Just as what I said. More than 500 years dear godfather, more than 500 years" Alucard said slowly, letting the wizard process it "To you maybe you just saw me what? 2 years ago? With only letters to communicate with each other, right?" He ignored Sirius wince as he continue "Well to me it's more than 500 years since I last saw you, Sirius. It's been a very long time" then he give his feral grin "It's nice to meet you again… _Padfoot_ "

Sirius eyes widened and start to stutter in shock "H-Harry what? I-Impossible! You're… You're kidding me right?" he asked. There's no way that his godson didn't see him in 500 years, he mean that there's just no way that can happen, after all, there's no magic can do that…

There just no way… Yes there just no way, how could he almost fall for that.

"This is some kind of joke right?" then Sirius laughed but weakly "Oh I see, trying to follow your father's footstep eh? Though next time try to make something believable if you're trying to fool someone, your father can lie better than that" he said. Yes, that's right, his godson is just joking.

"Don't be a close-minded fool godfather" Alucard frowned when he could see the denial clearly as a day on Sirius's face. He didn't even need to read his mind on what he is thinking about right now "I will not get anything if I lied something like this and you of all people should know that I am not the one to fool around." Then he added "And also I am not my father so don't start comparing me to him like Snape does, Sirius"

Sirius spluttered "B-But Harry! 500 years?! It can't be! It's Impossible!" he argued "You've just gone for a few weeks" he tried to reminded him "Are you trying to tell me that somehow you didn't see me in 500 years in just a few weeks?"

"You magic-users invented Time Turners to travel back in time and you don't believe it? Hmp. But then again despite of being born with magic you magic-users are rather close-minded almost bordering on the lines of stupidity. I expected better from you Sirius"

"What?!" Sirius couldn't help but to be offended at that, sure some of them are like that but not _all_ of them are like that including him.

"Look Harry" he tried to ran his hand through his hair but he winced when his hand tangled at his messy hair before putting down again at his side "I don't know what happen to you, heck I don't even know how you turned into a vampire but there's just no way that you didn't see me in 500 years and with the way how you talked about it, it looks like as if you've travelled back in the past and lived your life through it. There's just no way have that could happen, no magic can do that" he said.

Silence filled the place as the two look at each other though Sirius couldn't help but to shivered at the intensity of the stare that is directed to him but as a few more seconds has passed, he noticed something within the vampire's eyes and what he saw somewhat unnerved him.

Within the depths of the bright red eyes, not only he saw the insanity and its bloodlust but he also saw its seriousness and the look of someone that have seen so many things.

A look of someone that should be on someone who is so old in their life.

' _Could he be… Could he be actually telling the truth?'_ Sirius thought with horror because if it did then… then…

He didn't know what to think.

"Explain" Sirius demanded it before hesitating to add "everything" he added. At first, he was confused when Alucard suddenly shook and scoffed, wondering what he said that is so funny but took a few step backward in surprise when the vampire finally laughed out loud that it echoed throughout the place they were in. He didn't know if it is because of surprise or fear but with the way the vampire laugh had shaken him to the core.

"Ku… Kukuku… kuKuKUKUKWAHAhA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Alucard laughed. "Everything my dear godfather? I'm impressed that you try to demand it from me about what happen when you've been denying what I said to you earlier in the first place. Are you sure that you could handle the truth? Very well" he suddenly grinned "I shall… _indulge_ you my dear godfather."

"It all happen once upon a time, there is a young naïve boy," he started "he become famous because of the deed he didn't remember, he become famous at the day where his parents died. Unfortunately, an old fool decided to meddle the fate of the boy 'I will make him the martyr for the greater good' Oh the boy was so naïve, an ignorant fool and he continue to dance on the hands of the old meddlesome man but he was happy, perhaps the old saying goes of 'ignorance is a bliss' applied to it."

"He has some friends, two friends in fact or so he thought 'I will be his friends because of his money' or 'The adults are always right, they know what they are doing'. Of course, no secrets remain secrets forever, it will come out one way or another and so the poor boy found out, he remain alone with no one to depend upon" he ignore Sirius who flinched at the reminder that he failed as his godfather

"as the people that once practically worshipped him began to shun him out just because they didn't believe the truth that comes out 'He is a liar, a murderer! There's no way the Dark Lord come back!' Poor boy" Alucard said almost mockingly. Oh, he was such a fool back then.

"And then when the boy was sent back to the place he despises the most, to the place where his abusive relatives live, the followers of the Dark Lord also known as the Death Eaters come and attacked the boy. They almost kill him if not for the fact that the boy didn't want to die because he just can't let those who wronged him goes unpunished, he's so full of anger and hate towards them" He continued

"He still want to see the other day, he wants to live to do what he think he is supposed to do and so as his desire continue to grow inside of him, as he wished it for to happen, his magic react at the same time as a strange magic came in contact with him and the result is that he was sent far back in the past around the Medieval Age in 1400's. The age where the war is common in the land, where the world is to kill or to be killed. The world at that time is not easy and the boy would not have survived if not by someone from a royal family who found him and manage to convince his parents to adopt him as their own son." Sirius's eyes widened at that. Adopted to a royal family?

"As the time pass, when he realize that he have no means of returning back, the boy slowly adjust to his new life until he live in that time like his own time and so" Alucard smirked "a new life comes with a new name, he discarded the name of Harry Potter and start to rise in the name of… Vlad III Dracula"

Sirius jaw dropped in shock. Dra… cu… la?

"W-What?" he stuttered wondering if he heard it wrong because if he didn't then that means…

He is…

"As the young boy faced and lived the world full of hardships and trials with blood always being shed, he finally turned into a man, a man that will be heard throughout the history which is either to be feared or to in awe. What nobody didn't know that he may be resigned himself once that he can't return back to his own time it doesn't mean that his revenge for those people who wronged him was gone and now that the man was turned into a vampire and still lives on in the past hundreds of years, finally, finally the time he was supposed to be in have finally come. The boy now known as The No Life King can finally have his revenge" Alucard finished.

Sirius's eyes widened. No way…

He is definitely the…

"Y-You're" He started to shake "You're the-the King of the Vampires!" he shouted in shock and disbelieve "B-But" then he shake his head "N-No way b-but you're supposed to be a myth! You shouldn't exist!"

"I assure you that I am real because if I'm not then how can you have a godson?" Alucard pointed out. "and besides people who have some knowledge about the history can assure you that Vlad III Dracula also known as Vlad The Impaler is very much real, it is only the fact that I turned into a vampire is the one they considered a myth"

"Wait, Wait, Wait, hold up" Sirius hold his hands up "How can I even know if you're telling me the truth about yourself?! For all I know you're lying!"

Alucard grinned "Indeed," he said, "How can you trust the words from a monster? From the very same mouth that I used to drink countless of human blood?" Sirius flinched and grimaced at that but he tried to stand on his ground to get the answer he needed.

"Very Well," Alucard said, "Looks like I need to use my magic just to prove it to you" disgust briefly showed on his face before it disappear quickly "Hmph. I haven't used my magic in such a long time, not that I really need it but I like to do things without involving any magic as much as possible." When Sirius is about to ask why, he didn't even get a chance when he hears the next words "The only time I used it again is when I healed you and that is because you need medical attention as soon as possible." a surprise noise escape from Sirius when he heard that though the red-clad vampire ignored him as he adjust his gloves as if he is readying for something but as he did so the wizard couldn't help but to notice the strange seals that can be found above the gloves and he wondered what those mean or is it a magic seal and not some sort of designs.

He also couldn't help but to wonder what proof that the vampire will show him that he needed to use magic.

And when he found out what, it surprised him.

"I, Vlad III Dracula, formerly known as Harry James Potter and now currently known as Alucard which is given to me by my masters swear upon my magic that the words that I have told to one Sirius Orion Black earlier are nothing but truth, so Mote it be!" and Sirius could feel the vampire's cold magic washed over the place, an evidence that it is actually a genuine vow. He couldn't help but to shiver when he could feel the magic tainted with darkness and that it brought flashbacks when he was still a child and living with his family.

Alucard waved his hands and suddenly a bright light flashed across the place before disappearing again.

"Well, are you satisfied?" Alucard asked Sirius. For a moment, he thought that he completely break his godfather when he didn't react until Sirius slowly go down until he sat on the cold floor.

"Merlin's Beard" Sirius breathed "Okay I believe you but let me get this straight. First, you've finally known about Dumbledore's manipulations, Then you got attacked by the Death Eaters, Next you were sent back in the past, you become Vlad III Dracula, then Dracula the vampire, lived in 500 years and now you're here… Oh! And let's not forget about your display of wandless magic. Did I get everything right?" he asked dazedly.

"You're not taking this very well, do you? you didn't expect this" Alucard noted

"Bloody hell, of course I don't!" Sirius cried "You've gone missing and when I finally found you what did I find? The King of Vampires!" and then his eyes widened his realization "Merlin! My godson is the King of Vampires! I can't believe it!"

Alucard couldn't help but to scoffed at that "For someone who comes from the society that defies the law of logic, you didn't know what to do when what is supposed to be impossible become possible." He said.

Sirius just sighed and tried to ignore what the vampire said as he tried to process everything. Alucard stares at him for a few moments as if waiting for something but when he didn't get any reaction he turned around and paused.

"Well then," he started "What will you do now?" he asked, his back facing the sitting wizard.

Sirius look confused at that and ask "What?"

"Well you wasted your time and have put yourself in danger just to find me and now that you did, you found out that I am not Harry you once know. I'm just a monster that the people feared, I'm just a creature of the night that drink the blood of humans, so I ask again _what will you do now?_ " Alucard looked over his left shoulder after he said this.

Sirius just look stunned at the question that were asked to him.

 _What will you do now?_

It's true that he didn't stop trying to find Harry when he disappeared and he got sick and almost become the vampire's food because of it but when he finally found Harry, he found out that he was turned into a vampire and not just a vampire at that, he become the King of the Vampires.

The very same vampire who said terrorize the Muggle World's Britain in 1800's, the very same vampire who said killed thousands of people in the most horrifying way.

 _What will you do now?_

The question continue to play inside his mind like a broken record. Oh, he actually had plans if he ever found Harry again but he didn't expect _this._ Sure, He didn't care if Harry was turned into a vampire, take Remus for example as the werewolf become one of his best friends and a very good friend in fact unlike a certain rat traitor but what he really care is what Harry change into.

 _Or did he really?_

And his mind finally creates his decision.

"I'm staying" he finally said.

Whatever Alucard had been expecting is certainly not like this because after the words came out from the dog animagus, he turned around in surprise.

"What?" he asked, wondering if he heard it wrong.

"I'm staying" Sirius repeated, this time more firmly "Harry, I don't care if you're a vampire or you're the Dracula himself because no matter what happens you are still my godson, my pup, the very same one whom I have sworn to protect and care off after you were born, the very same one who become my godson after I was named as your godfather, the very same one who I offered to live with me once I become a free man, the very same one who" his teeth gritted at his next words "I neglected because of some stupid revenge and now wishing to repay the years of not being the godfather I should be by staying and supporting you at your side and… Merlin's beard" he let out a breath "I need to repay 500 years of neglect. It may be not enough but no matter what Harry I will be always at your side, I don't care if you drink human blood because it is just your nature, it is your only way to survive, you can't help it. I may not enjoy senseless killings but for you, I will do it as long as within a good reason and for your best interest. I will stay with you" and after he said this, Sirius couldn't help but to feel like he just sell his soul to the demon himself and yet he could feel that it will be worth it.

Alucard was shocked at that before laughing at the events that occur, trying to ignore what seems like a weight getting out from his chest.

"You… You're such a fool Sirius!" he said amusingly "Are you sure about that? You might as well sign to the devil himself! Fine! Do what you want just don't get in my way."

"Of course" Sirius agreed "I wouldn't dream too"

"Good" he said before he turn around again and then pointing at something. When Sirius followed the direction he is pointing at, he finally noticed the small table beside them with clothes folded neatly on it and some food.

He couldn't believe that he didn't noticed that earlier.

"Wha-When" he spluttered.

"I've prepared those things for you, it may be such a long time since I have done those things but I manage to do it. I just can't let you go around with that attire and an empty stomach now can I?" Alucard said.

Sirius thanked him but when he is about to reach for the food, he began thinking about what he knows about Dracula from the stories, wondering if some of them are true or not but stop when a random thought entered his mind.

' _Wait… isn't Dracula…'_ his thoughts trailed off as he turn around.

"How?" he blurted out suddenly making Alucard shifting his body to the side to look back at him.

Alucard raised an eyebrow "How what?"

"Well… I remember the stories about how Dracul- I mean _you_ were defeated by someone, I think his name is Van Hellsing or something." Sirius said and immediately Alucard knows what he is trying to say.

"Ah, the stories that are based from the story of Bram Stoker's Dracula" Alucard said, his eyes glinted in amusement remembering the time when they were published and without his consent if he might add, not that he really care about it. "The story where a man named Abraham Van Hellsing managed to defeat me and kill me, finally stopping the terror I have caused in 1800's in Britain. You are wondering if it is true"

"Well yes," Sirius said almost, embarrassingly "But it is obviously not tr-"

"It's true" Alucard cutted him off making Sirius gapped in shock.

"What?! But if it is, then how are you still… well still alive in vampire terms"

"Abraham Van Hellsing did truly defeated me but he didn't kill me, instead he bound me to his family to serve as their servant, stripped from my own powers and my name, renaming me as Alucard. Currently I am serving his descendant, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing who is my current master" Alucard explained and that's when Sirius recall something from earlier.

… _currently known as Alucard which is given to me by my masters swear upon my magic…_

How could he forget that?

Sirius is about to express his thoughts and feelings in outrage at what happen to his godson, he stopped when Alucard continue.

"I still didn't like it that I am bound but my previous and current masters are quite an interesting people" he grinned at that, remembering every order they have given to him, always using him for the sake of the Queen and the country, perhaps even for the fate of the humans and yet even they have him under their grasp they didn't get drunk with the power they hold "especially Master Integra. She really knows what she is doing and knows how to give some interesting orders" he said.

Sirius frowned when he noticed something from Alucard's tone "Do you… Do you still want to be free and unbound from them?" he asked.

That makes Alucard to pause. Did he still want it? He knows that at first he really wants to but…

"Perhaps I do but even then it is not the time for that, my dear master still needed me and besides she will be livid if that happens" he smirked at that. Irritating his master is always been such an amusement.

Suddenly he blinked when he realize something "Speaking of my master, I suggest that you remain inside of my dungeon if you really want to stay with me, I don't think that my master will appreciate that I let an escaped _criminal_ inside her mansion." he said.

"What? But why?" Sirius almost whined. He had already enough of staying just inside of his own house with a screaming portrait of a banshee of his mother and manipulating old goat "Wait… Dungeon? This place is a dungeon? No wonder it is dark and creepy, it's like from those muggles shows"

"Shut up Sirius, don't say the obvious things you see, it is irritating" Alucard snapped making the wizard's mouth to clicked shut "I swear you're almost worse than police girl. Anyways, the reason why you need to remain in here is because you're an escaped _criminal_ in both worlds, no matter what your reasons are or how you are really innocent and with my master serving under directly to the Queen herself, once she saw you the next thing you'll know is that you are in a prison with a gun in front of your face" he explained.

"Alright I could understand that but I think you're forgetting that I can disguise myself as a dog"

"No I don't and she hates animals"

"Fine" There's no way that Sirius will go back to any jail because once he did, it will be a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

"Good, I expect that you uphold your promise" and with that the ancient vampire starts to walk away before stopping "Oh Sirius?" he called

"Yes?"

"Please call me Alucard, I preferred that name than my previous ones and also I got used to it."

Sirius didn't say anything for a few seconds, thinking if he should do it or not before finally agreeing. This is no longer Harry Potter after all.

"Sure… Alucard"


End file.
